Princess Of The Underworld Daughter Of Anubis
by Tay-girl-95
Summary: Anubis' adopted daughter is to be reincarnated so she can make sure that Imhotep is destroyed. Tamaryn and I join Johnathan and Evy to Hamunaptra. Love? sucky summery. ArdethxOC, RickxEvy and some of OCxOC. Rated T for our smart-ass mouths, some abuse, and A LOT OF DEATH THREATS.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the mummy (all rights reserved Steven Sommers) I do have permission from my friends Tamaryn and Ashley to use them in my Fanfics but I'm just going to use Tamaryn in this one 'cause Ashley has not seen any of the mummy movies, but I may use her anyways. To me this Fanfic is random as hell there's a lot of stuff I made up and borrowed some stuff from other stories and movies. This is my first fanfiction so be kind, and if I miss spell anything please tell me so I won't make the same mistake again. **

**So enjoy.**

* * *

**_The Daughter of Anubis_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hamunaptra 1290 B.C_**

**_Imhotep's POV_**

_I lost the women I loved and the chance of bringing her back from the dead. 'All thanks to the magi.' My thoughts grew from sorrow to pure hatred; I could feel the fire within me grow stronger as I could hear the screams of my priests. _

_The magi started to pull me into the room where they where mummifying my men. I was forced to bow; I looked up to see the human princess of the underworld, she who I had loved before Ancksunamun. Her eyes that once were warm had now been replaced by hatred of me._

"_Imhotep you are to be punished for the murder of Pharaoh Seti I and to bring his concubine back from the dead," A wicked smile began to form across her face "when my father took you as his apprentice he told you that resurrecting the dead was forbidden." She finished as Anubis god of mummification and the guardian of the gate of the underworld stood next to his adopted daughter the princess._

"_Imhotep," began the god "I, Anubis curse you to be damned with the Hom-dia." The princess was shocked, Anubis turned to her "My child your soul shall be reincarnated, and when he will shall rise, you will be there to make sure he is destroyed."_

"_Yes father." She bowed and left after she gave me an evil smirk. After she left my punishment began._

* * *

**Libya 1923**

**Shaleigh's POV**

Tamaryn and I stood in line for an hour to sign up for the French Foreign Legion. We finally get to the front of the line right as we were going to write our names down we were stopped by a man who has dark hair and green eyes.

"Our garrison doesn't need some women who can't fight," he said and smirked. Tamaryn and I couldn't help but laugh. Another man put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Tamaryn commented. With an evil grin I grabbed his wrist and his elbow then I flipped him over my shoulder. "I warned ya." Tamaryn laughed. I pulled my revolver out.

"Who's next?" I looked around everyone but Tamaryn backed up and one of the men stepped forward I pointed my gun at him, he handed me and Tamaryn thee pens. I placed my gun back into my holster. Tamaryn and I signed up for the Garrison. After we finished we joined the garrison for drinks.

"You girls know how to put up a good fight." A man said as we turned to face him "My name is Richard O'Connell, you can call me Rick." he was very handsome but not my type.

"My name is Shaleigh, but you can call me Tay everyone does" I then pointed to Tamaryn who was flirting with a guy named Donovan "my friend's name is Tamaryn"

Rick laughed. "You want a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah." We reached the bar Rick ordered a glass of whiskey I ordered three shots of vodka and a beer. A couple of men where staring at me as if I was crazy like they never seen a woman drink hard liquor before, but ok. Somehow Tamaryn got herself and Donovan drunk enough that they were dancing with each other on the bar counter top. I couldn't help but to laugh at the scene. Our commander walked in and had a excited look on his face.

"Tomorrow we leave for Hamunaptra!" he shouted as everyone shutted up to listen to the commander. "Go and pack and get a lot of rest 'cause we got a long ass walk to Hamunaptra"

"Hamunaptra?" rick and I said in unison.

* * *

**OK how's this for a first chapter? Hoped you liked it?**

**Tamaryn: "how come I'm always the drunk?"**

**Me: "cause you are one"**

**Tamaryn: "nah-ah"**

**Me: "yes you are"**

**Ashley: "How come I'm not involved?" )`:**

**Me: "for one you haven't seen the movie but I'll add you later on, maybe" ^_^**

**Ashley: "OK!"**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**I am sorry if you were trying to read this in the middle of the night, cause I kept on finding mistakes and stuff and the stupid page breaker thingy didn't want to work.**

**Oh and thanks to Jezek10 for being my first reviewer ever **

**Me: "Okay time to cross some deserts."**

**Tamaryn: "but I don't want to" L**

**Me: "To damn bad." K**

**Tamaryn: "fine don't be asking me for water"**

**Me: "I'll try, but first I shall tell more of the Princess"**

**Tamaryn: "Yay means I can go to sleep" *laughs***

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Part 1_**

**_Hamunaptra 1290 B.C _**

**_Naunet's POV_**

_ I took my leave from the sah-netjer to the corridors of underground part of the city. I remember roaming the underground when I was child, now the happy memories have been replaced by the screams of Imhotep and his men. My legs gave way; I landed on the ground and covered my face with my palms as I began to cry._

_'Do I still have feelings for Imhotep?' I couldn't help but wonder why I was crying. _

_"No, my child you do not love someone that has betrayed you." I jumped of my father's voice coming toward me. I stood wiping the remaining tears off my cheeks._

_"I suppose you're right father." Anubis embraced me, I couldn't help but to cry again. 'Why am I so weak?' my thoughts started to pour inside my head and started to attack my self-esteem._

_"You are not weak." He started "you are just a woman that is heartbroken my child, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." He let me out of the hug; I bowed and turned to leave. "My child," I stopped and turned to face him "You'll start your training in the morning."_

_"Training?" I stood their bewildering. Three of the magi entered the corridor and removed their Anubis masks._

_"Yes, your father has asked us to train you so that when you're soul is to be reincarnated she will have the warrior's spirit." The bigger one of the three said. I couldn't stop starring at his dark brown eyes. 'Why do his eyes strike me? I've seen those colors of eyes all the time. Cause they were common but why his?' I thought to myself. My father gave me a funny look. 'Had I forgot that my father can read my mind?' I could feel my face turn red from my father's look. 'Do you know something I don't father?' I thought as I starred at my father._

_"No my child," He said "What makes you say that?" He continued. The three men bowed then two of them left, just leaving me and the magi who I could not stop wondering why his eyes made me find him fascinated? _

_"It will be a honor to train you princess" he bowed and kissed the back of my hand "My name is Amsi." His name made me blush "Not my choice of name princess."_

_"I'm sure it wasn't." he chuckled as he stood not letting go of my hand, something was odd by the way he held my hand no one has ever had this affect on me not Imhotep the man I thought I loved. _

_"May I ask your name my dear princess?" blushed more when he said 'my dear princess' but I was use to people asking my name, a lot of people don't even know that I even exist._

_"It's Naunet; I did not have a name when Anubis found me so he named me after her." I rambled on as Amsi bought my hand up to his face and kissed it again not taking his eyes off me. I smiled at him. He let go of my hand and leaned in and kissed my cheeks, causing me to blush even more._

_"It makes me happy to know that I'll be seeing you in the morning." He whispered into my eat that sent chills down my back, and I shivered at his hand on my face. He just smiled "I'll see you in the morning Naunet." He took his leave back to the sah-netjer to finish Anubis' command. _

_I left the lower city and to my father's temple that was surrounded by statues of my father. I made inside of my chambers and shut the door. I took a glance at the moon. I thought back on the moment I had with Amsi, and blushed as it replayed in my head. _

_"I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight." I said at the moon._

* * *

**Near Libya and Egypt's border**

**Shaleigh's POV**

Fortunately Tamaryn and I got our own horses. 'Cause we're ladies.' Tamaryn said earlier with disgust. Tamaryn and I hated being treated as ladies and not being equal to men. Anyways I liked the idea of not walking in this heat; I ended up naming the horse Snowflake. Snowflake was gray with white specks. Tamaryn laughed at me, but she named hers Kitty, so I got the last laugh.

"It seems you two are comfortable up there," the man that Tamaryn was flirting with last night.

"Donavan was it? And yes we are comfortable up here and thanks for asking." Tamaryn laughed at me being mean to her new man, and she knew what I was going to say next. "You hurt her I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." I didn't bother looking at him I just kept my stare forward. Tamaryn laughed harder.

"I'm sure you will," he shared a glimpse with Tamaryn. "But rest assures I won't hurt her."

"You better not!" Tamaryn and I said in unison. Donavan and some of the men that was eavesdropping laughed at us, Tamaryn and me gave them our death stare, apparently our death stare didn't worked on some of them but everyone else was freaked out. God Tamaryn and I loved being evil at times.

* * *

**Hamunaptra 1923**

**Rick's POV**

We finally managed to reach the city right as it started to get dark. They said that the city was supposed to be lost and no one has ever found it. 'Why are we here? Why is there blood everywhere and no bodies to be found?' these thoughts slowly ran through my head, but I was too tired to piece things together. I looked around and saw everyone was worn out, well almost everyone but the two strange girls.

The girl named Tamaryn was tall with short dark red hair and bluish-gray eyes, as for her friend Shaleigh, was shorter with long dark brown hair almost black and hazel eyes. The two girls practice near one of the statues and they took turns attacking and blocking each other with sticks as if they were sword fighting, then they started to wrestling they occasionally would put each other in a choke-hold and flipping each other over their backs.

I turned to Donavan "Remind me not to pick a fight with them!" he laughed

"I know what you mean!" the two of us joked around, and then I realized that the shortest man in our garrison Beni was eying the girls as they made it to our camp fire. 'Oh this can't be good.'

"Hey." Donavan said as he gently pulled Tamaryn to sit next to him that actually made Tamaryn laugh. Shaleigh sat next to her friend. Beni got up and sat between the two girls, he put his arm around the girls.

"So where are you two ladies from?" he said as both of the girls moved his arms away from their shoulders.

"Texas." They both said.

"Oh I thought I recognized yall's accents." Both Donavan and I said. "So what brings yall to this part of the world?" I continued.

"We moved here after we finished collage a few years ago." Shaleigh said as she scooted away from Beni. He scooted closer to her and tried to kiss her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you-!" the three of us said but we were a little too late as Shaleigh gave Beni a good punch to the face and possible broke his nose. She got up and kick the little man in the side.

"Don't ever try that again ya here me." Tamaryn and Donavan laughed. Not s moment later that Donavan and Tamaryn started to kiss each other.

"Yall still didn't answer my question." I said going back to the subject that was interrupted before.

"We came here for an adventure." Tamaryn said not taking her eyes from Donavan's.

"Why join this war?" I asked.

"Why not a war for an adventure," Shaleigh stated "I mean war is the best one, you get to be a hero and risking your lives." She finished.

"So you two didn't go looking for husbands." I said hoping I didn't offend either one of 'em.

"Well I thought we didn't." Shaleigh turned to look at the couple kissing. "Well I didn't" she laughed. "Well I think we should get some rest, cause we got a battle to fight tomorrow." She finished and left for her tent that was further away from everyone else.

'Probably makes it easier to hear any perverts approaching while the girls sleep.'

* * *

**_Amsi_****_: means personification of reproduction in Ancient Egyptian (I just felt like picking that)_**

**_Naunet_****_: is the Egyptian goddess of the Underworld_**

**I know it sounds like it's a RickXOC but it's not I really want it to be like Rick adopts ****_Tamaryn and me as his little sisters._**

**_Tamaryn: "Yay I get to kiss my man" _*****hugs Donavan***

**_Me: "yes yes I know"_**

**_Donavan: "Yay I feel loved" _*****hugs Tamaryn back***

***Ashley walks in***

**_Me and Ashley: "GET A ROOM!" XP_**

**_Donavan: "Glade to!" _*****grabs Tamaryn wedding style and leaves***

**_Me: "Yay we don't have to go blind" I yelled at them after they left_**

**_Tamaryn: "I heard that!"_**

**_Me and Ashley: "Nah-Shit. You were supposed to dumbass"_**

**_Tamaryn: "bitches!"_**

**_Me and Ashley: "YES WE ARE"_**

***All of us laughing***


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**I am sorry I haven't updated I really want to keep updating almost every day or night sounds more like it. What else do I have to do when I can't sleep even if I got school in the morning. This chapter will probably be short maybe determines on how detailed I get into the battle scene.**

**Tamaryn: "Yay time for some action!" *pulls out a gun***

**Me: "Not just yet." *takes Tamaryn's gun away***

**Tamaryn: "Why you got to ruin my fun"**

**Me: "Well I have to tell the readers more about Amsi and Naunet's story"**

**Tamaryn: "Ok just tell me when I can shoot someone, oh and give me my gun back"**

**Me: "Only if you agree to listen to the story"**

**Tamaryn: "Fine!" **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

**_Hamunaptra 1290 B.C_**

**_Naunet's POV_**

_The morning sun slowly entered my chambers turning my golden walls lightening my room. I pulled the sheets from my body as I left the comfort of my bed. My bed maids came to help me prepare for my training with Amsi. _

_"Mistress, do you wish to wear your jewelry?" asked the maid whose name I did not know nor did I needed to know, for I kept to myself but she did not know my name anyways._

_"No," I responded some of the other maids gasped, I ignored their out of line gasps "This is training I do not need to wear jewelry unless I want to be at a disadvantage." I turned my back to my maids "you may leave I no longer need you all for the remainder of the day." They all bowed and took their leave._

_ I walked to my mirror and thought 'what will I do with my hair?' I sighed and pulled my hair back with a ribbon. Two loud knocks came to my chamber door. Before I could reach the door, it opened revealing Amsi._

_"Morning Princess Naunet." He bowed_

_"Just Naunet is fine." I replied _

_"Naunet it is." He had risen from his bow. I turned my face so I could keep my eyes from his. I believe that he knew what I was doing._

_He cupped my chin gently turning my face to his. I could feel the color rise on my cheeks. I once again was being hypnotized by his normal but interesting dark brown eyes. He leaned in closer only an inch away from my face._

_"What's wrong my dear Princess?" he whispered. 'There he goes again calling me "my dear princess" can he not see that it's him that makes my heart beat faster?' I was shocked at my thoughts. I pulled from his grip on my chin to turn away._

_"N-nothing," I refuse to tell him the truth and my thoughts about him. I slowly began to walk away when I felt his hand grabbed my, before I could turn to him and demand he let go of my hand._

_Amsi had pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. 'What's going on?' I thought as I started to pull away from his chest, but I couldn't._

_"What are you doi-" I was interrupted buy his lips on mine. My body refused to listen to my mind, soon my mind did not care as I started to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. _

_He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes that once shown sorrow had now turned back into their happy luster._

_"I'm sorry Princess," he started "I did not mean to-" he tried to finished but I had interrupted him as he did me with a kiss._

_"As I said before call me Naunet." I said trying to regain my breath but it was useless as we started to kiss again. _

_We kept this going on till we heard laughter. 'I know that laugh' was the first thing that popped into my head. We both broke the kiss as we turned to look at Anubis._

_Amsi put a couple of feet between the both of us before he bowed. "I am sorry my god Anubis." He started but my father interrupted before he could finish his plead for his life._

_"Rise Amsi," my father ordered and Amsi obeyed "There is no need to plead." I looked at him in confusion. Anubis turned to me. "My child I have seen you so hurt when you had a relationship with Imhotep, and last night I saw a sparkle in your eyes that has not been there for a long time till last naight when you first meet Amsi." He finished I grew more confused as did Amsi._

_"So you knew all along that I would fall for Amsi?" I blushed as I had just blurted out my feelings._

_"Yes I did my child," he just stared at Amsi and myself and smiling at us "But as a god I could not tell you who will be your beloved." _

_I giggled. "I knew that." I moved closer to Amsi, "We still need to do our training" I smiled up at the tall magi that had started as my trainer had now is my beloved._

_He smiled back at me. "Yes we will. I hope you're prepared?"_

_"As prepared as I ever will be." All three of us laughed and left for the court yard._

* * *

**Hamunaptra 1923 Day of the Battle**

**Shaleigh's POV **

My first thought of this battle was 'damn its hot' I kept fanning myself but I stopped 'cause it made me look stupid. I loaded my gun and took my place with Tamaryn, Donovan, Rick, and Beni; honestly I think he's just asking to get punched again. We all got ready against the ancient wall of the city.

"You girls ready?" Donovan asked us with grins across their faces.

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Tamaryn and I whooped in unison.

"Ah oh here comes the enemy." Beni whined.

"Stop your bitching and get ready to shoot!" Tamaryn yelled at the little Hungarian man. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"STEADY!" Rick yelled. Tamaryn and myself turned to see our commander throw his saber to the ground and ran away,

"YOU PANTIE WASTED COWARD!" Tamaryn and I yelled. I made sure that the commander was out of my sight before I handed Tamaryn my gun. I ran to go get the saber. I picked it and its sheath up. I returned to the wall as I put the saber back into its sheath and tied it to my waist. Tamaryn handed back my gun not before earning looks from the guys.

"What? He isn't gonna need it." I explained as everyone laughed and agreed.

Rick shoot his head "STEADY! Ya'll got my back right?" Rick asked

We all nodded except Beni who just said, "Your strength gives me strength." We all knew he was lying. "STEADY!" Rick yelled one more time.

Beni got up throwing his gun into the sand. "Wait for me!" he yelled at the old commander.

"STEADY! FIRE!" Rick yelled commanding everyone to start shooting the enemy on horseback.

"AIM FOR THE HORSES FIRST" Tamaryn and I yelled as we shot at least a dozen horses. Everyone around us reloaded and fired and reloaded again and again.

The horses had fallen with their riders still mounded to the saddles that eventually got trampled on. Some of the enemies manage to breach the wall of the ancient city. Soon the whole city was taken by the enemy.

"FALL BACK!" Rick yelled. Tamaryn and I started to run as we reloaded. We took aim to two horsemen closing in on Rick.

"One two THREE" I yelled as we shot the men off the horse as Rick managed to get another one that was also approaching him from the other side of Rick.

"NICE SHOOTING TEXS!" Rick yelled at us as he dropped is gun and exchanged it for his two revolver.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FLATERING!" We yelled back at him. More of the enemy approached us. "RUN!" we continued to run. We saw Beni going for safety.

"RUN BENI! RUN" Rick yelled as Beni obeyed, but when Beni made it he began to shut the heavy door before anybody else could make it inside.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" I yelled and kicked the door.

"Know is not the time for threats," Rick pulled me away from the door. "You two hide behind one of the pillars."

"No we are not hidi-"

"NOW!" Rick yelled before Tamaryn and myself could finish. Rick handed us his other twin revolvers. "Shoot anyone that comes near you two understand." He said as he ran before we could reply him.

"We have our orders" I told Tamaryn. She nodded as we took our order and stood behind some pillars, waiting for the enemy to approach us.

**_"Find your friends."_** A voice said in my ear.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Tamaryn.

"No, hear what?" she answered.

"I heard someone say 'Find your friends'" I told her.

**_"It's safe, Go and find your friends." _**The voice came again.

"There it is again" I said trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"What?" Tamaryn asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's safe now" I said and left the safety of the pillar.

"What? Where are you going?" Tamaryn chased me. I ignored her.

We began to look for Rick and Donovan. We searched and searched for a hour till we finally found life, it was Rick. We ran to Rick.

"We thought you were dead my friend." Tamaryn and I said in unison.

"Sorry to disappoint you two." He laughed at us.

**_"Ask him about the sand." _**One again I heard the mysterious voice; I began to look for any source for the voice.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Tamaryn.

"She says she hears someone talking to her." She told him.

I turned to where Rick and Tamaryn were standing "Something about the sand?" I asked as I walked towards them. I noticed a scared look on Rick.

"D-did you see?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulders.

"s-seen what?" I asked in return.

"The face?" he said as he tighten his grip on my shoulders.

"Face what face?" Tamaryn and I asked him.

"In the sand" he let loose of my shoulders.

"No," We said as we were scared for our friend.

"I'm not crazy" Rick feel to his knees.

"Do you think I'm crazy for hearing a mysterious voice that told me to find you and ask you about the sand?" I asked both of them.

"Hey!" A remembered voice came behind us. We all turned to the person to whom the voice belongs to.

"It's Donovan!" Tamaryn yelled and ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

Donovan broke their kiss. "Should we be leaving this nightmare behind?" he asked. We all knew he was hearing our previous conversation.

"Yes, lead the way." The three of us said in unison.

* * *

**Hamunaptra 1923 The Magi's Cliff**

**Ardeth's POV**

'Why must men fight over this land?' I thought as I petted my horse.

"Ardeth there are two women!" yelled Anid. I looked down from my post and seen two girls remove their head dress and ripped them up and used them as bandage the remanding men.

Some of their enemy tried to sneak up on the two women as they went to get water that runs through Hamunaptra. I watch closely and prayed to Allah that someone could save the two defenseless women. I heard some gun shots, I looked at the scene. The taller woman had fired the gun as the shorter one was in a sword fight with their one of enemy. The man managed to cut her arm but she pierced his chest straight into his heart, then she waited till he was dead before she drew her sword from the man's chest.

After a hour or so all of the two women bandaging up the surviving men, they all started to leave Hamunaptra. One of the men and the short woman s=turned to stare right where we were posted on the cliff.

"Ardeth should we kill the remaining survivors?" asked Bard

"No, the desert will kill them first." Was my response to his question. I knew that the desert was not going to kill them, and I hoped that the two women survive the desert, but something inside me says 'you'll meet the again'.

"We must tell our tribe that the city is safe for another day." I commanded my men. We left the Cliffside to our tribe.

* * *

**Me: "Chapter 2 is now completed."**

**Tamaryn: "it's about damn time you finished it"**

**Me: "yeah yea"**

**Tamaryn: "Hahahahaha you got cut" *points at my wound***

**Me: "you're just noticing now? That shows that you're a good friend"**

**Tamaryn: "hey you know I am your best friend"**

**Me: "I know. But how did y'all like this chapter?"**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**My aunt made me get a flu shot yesterday; I didn't feel it or any side effects, but for some strange reason my cream soda tasted funky. We finally got our Christmas tree up and decorated "Yay my first live Christmas tree". It's all been new for me since I've moved to Pennsylvania, so I'm still adjusting to everything; but l will have Texans pride. YAY GO TEXAS! XD **

**I am gonna be confusing in this chapter, unless y'all get it. I am going to go further back to when Seti is murdered and Anck-Su-Namun commits suicide.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 1 **

**_Thebes 1290 B.C _**

**_Anck-Su-Namun POV _**

_I walked out of my chamber after having the pharaoh's slave reapply my gold and black body paint 'I hate the slave and Seti touching my body, but not my love' I pouted at the thought of not belonging to Imhotep. _

_Imhotep walked down the long corridor with both Seti and Naunet linking arms with the man they both loved. 'Why Naunet, why that bitch, why must I be with a man that I could never love?' All the thoughts made me so frustrated, but all the body paints had hidden it. Imhotep was closes to me when we passed each other in the corridor; he gave me a sincere look. I bowed as Seti walked past. Soon they left. 'Will Imhotep be in our usual place? There's only one way to find out.' _

_I waited about twenty minutes, giving enough time for Imhotep to lose Seti and that bitch they call his bride to be. I entered 'our place' I could see is figure through the golden curtains. I noticed one of the priests named Herihor 'I think' I gave him a nod so that he and the other priest would close the door, which he did. _

_I slowly pulled open the curtains making my way to him. He walked towards me, meeting me half way. I put my palm inches away from his face and slowly brought my hand down. He did the same but with both of his and we leaned in for a passionate kiss. I allowed him to touch my shoulders. I didn't care if we were caught or not, all I knew at that moment was I could not' nor did I want to break this kiss. We heard the door open._

_"What are you doing here?" Seti said making sure that everyone in the room was able to hear. We had no choice but to break the kiss. Imhotep handed me his sword._

_"Go." I whispered to him as I watched Seti walking closer to where I stood. I casually hid the sword behind my back and placed my other hand on the statue of Bastet. I tried to keep my eyes from his but eventually I had to look at him._

_"Who has touched you?!" Seti said furiously and pointed to her shoulder with smeared body paint. Imhotep moved from his hiding place. "Imhotep, My priest?!" he yelled as Imhotep grabbed Seti's sword I took the opportunity to stab Seti, after my action Imhotep followed. We stabbed the pharaoh over and over till we knew for sure he was dead. _

_"Pharaoh's bodyguards," Imhotep told me as they started to bust into the room._

_"You must save yourself!" I told him_

_"No" he refused_

_"You can resurrect me!" He looked at me. The madjai had finally managed to get inside. I put my palm to his face as his priests took him away._

_"I will resurrect you!" were the last words I heard from Imhotep. The madjai reached me but they we're not alone; Princess Naunet of Hamunaptra was with them. I looked into her cold eyes._

_"He will never love you when he loves me," I looked at her hurt reaction from my words. I looked down at the dead body of Seti. "And my body is no longer his." I brought the sword above my head so I could have enough strength to kill myself. Before I could do the job Naunet had taken one of the madjai's swords and stabbed me in the chest before I could._

_"That's where you're wrong Anck-Su-Namun! You will always belong to Seti, and Imhotep won't resurrect you! I will stop him before he has the chance!" These where the last words I heard before I died._

* * *

**Cairo Prison 1926**

**Evy's POV **

"Jonathan, I thought you said you got this at a dig in Thebes?" I asked Jonathan as we followed the smelly warden to a cell.

"I lied," he tried to turn me around and head to the exit but I spun us right around and continued to follow the warden.

"I can't believe you stole it from a couple of drunks from the local casbah!" I started to get furious at Jonathan for lying to me. We made it to a cell but it was empty, I looked at the warden "What are they in jail for?" I asked

He just shrugged his shoulders. "They said they were looking for a good time." A couple of officers brought in a rugged man with messy light brown hair and blue eyes. Then they brought a girl out she had light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with pretty hazel eyes, she looked a little bit shorter than I. She was wearing men's clothes 'so I knew she must be an adventurer'. They were shoved into the prison bars.

"Which one did you steal it from?" I whispered to Jonathan.

"Him," he pointed to the rugged man "after I flirted with her." I looked at the girl who had spit on Jonathan. 'How un- lady like of her, but I don't blame her Jonathan is a horrid flirt.' I moved towards the man.

"Excuse me we found your puzzle box, and we were wondering where you found it?" I asked him. I glanced at the girl who was now grinning.

"Ha. They want to know how to get to Hamunaptra." She told the man next to her.

"You two know how to get to Hamunaptra?" They both looked at Jonathan and me.

"Yes we do," they both said in unison. "And there's two more that know how to get there." The girl finished as we heard some "American woman" who was yelling at the warden.

"TAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN IN JAIL?" A tall woman with short red hair with blue-grayish eyes and also wearing men's clothes said as she grew closer to where we were standing.

"Well it's good to see you too Tamaryn." The girl said as she hugged her friend through the bars. The girl earned a hit with a whip for physical contact. "You bastard"! You don't hit a girl you fucker!" she yelled at the man who gave her another whipping. After some of the abuse that was inflected onto the girl she had whispered something to her friend Tamaryn who nodded.

I turned to the man who wasn't paying any attention. "How do you all know about Hamunaptra and that the box is from there?" I asked knowing that the girls were too busy with some small talk.

"That's where we were when we found it." The man finished

"How do we know that's some kind of pig swallow?" Jonathan said before he got punched; now the rugged man got hit with the whip. I moved closer to the bars.

"So, you all swear that you were at Hamunaptra?" I asked all three of them.

"Every damn day" the three of them said.

"That's no- never mind" I stopped. "Can one of you tell me how to get there?" I finished asking my question.

"You really want to know?" the man asked

"Yes" I told him as I leaned closer.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" I answered again. He grabbed my cheeks with one hand and kissed me.

"Then get us the hell out of here." The officer started to beat the man. The woman in there tried to get the officer to stop hitting the rugged man, but that just made one of the other officers mad so he came and slammed her against the wall. "Do it lady!" He says as they took the man away.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked the warden

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very goodtime." The warden mocked them all.

"What about her?" Jonathan and Tamaryn asked.

"I don't hang women." He said right before he let her out of her cell.

"So, would you two ladies care to take me to Hamunaptra?" I whispered to them "I'll pay." I offered, but they just looked at me.

"No," they refused my offer. "We will only help you, if you help us."

"And what do you need help with?" I asked.

"We need Rick alive." The short girl said

"Which is the man that's going to be hanged?" I assumed

"Yes." The both said.

"Then there's no time to lose." I left Jonathan still unconscious and the two girls as I marched to the warden's office.

* * *

**The Warden's office**

**Evy's POV**

We watched as they got Rick ready to be hung. "I'll par you a hundred pounds to save this man's life." I looked back at Rick and back to the warden.

"I would pay one hundred to see him hanged." He told me.

"Two hundred" I'm now negotiating for his life.

"Proceed!" he ignored my offer.

"_He said to let him go." _Said the little man Arabic

"Of course we don't let him go _you moron!"_responded the warden. The little man hit Rick behind the head.

"500 pounds!" was now my offer.

"Hold off on that" ordered the men. "And what else I am a lonely man." He put his hand on my thigh and started to move up my thigh, so I hit him with my thick folder, then the whole prison started to laugh at our little scene. "_Hang him." _Said the warden.

"NO!" I yelled as they pulled the lever and let poor Rick fall. Thank god that his neck did not break, but now he will strangle to death. 'I only got three minutes till he dies.'

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." I told the warden.

"You're telling me that this godless son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?" he asked. 'Now, I have a chance to save him.'

"Yes," I stated "and if you cut him down we'll give you 10%"

"50%"

"Twenty." I knew where this was heading. 'I need this to go faster.'

"Forty."

"Thirty" 'I know what he's going to say next'

"Twenty five"

"Ah, deal." It was over when the warden gave a shriek and told his men to cut Rick down. I took my leave and gave Rick a smile.

* * *

**Outside The Prison**

**Shaleigh's POV**

"They should be through by now." Jonathan said as we waited for Evy and Rick to come out of the prison. It seemed like it took forever. "So tell me Shaleigh, how did you get into prison and exactly how do you three know how to get to Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked

"Well that night that you were flirting with me when I had no interest at all, when you left I got in a fight with a couple of bastards." I said as Tamaryn laughed at me.

"You weren't hurt were you?" he asked? Is he gonna make me play twenty questions or something?

"Only a cut," I showed him a cut that was on the back of my neck. "Now to answer your other question, the reason why we know the way is because we've fought there about three years ago." He was amazed, he turned his head towards Tamaryn she just gave a nod.

"No way that those two girls fought a war let alone in the desert?" He said. Honestly he was gonna get punched again, I don't know what for but he's fixing to get punched.

"I'm afraid so" I told him as I lifted my right sleeve reveling the scar I got from the war. Jonathan just made a wincing sound and had a pained look on his face. After that we did not have to wait that long before they came out just before the sun was getting ready to set.

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Evy said. Rick was standing behind her; he moved towards Tamaryn and me and gave us a salute. "I take it that you two are a couple?" she pointed at Rick and myself we both shook our heads.

"No, no, no," I said still shaking my head. "We never were nor will we be!" I finished my statement; Tamaryn was now laughing her full head off.

"That was harsh." Rick said' I just gave him the; I know and don't try anything funny look, this gave Tamaryn more reason to laugh some more.

Did you bring my sword?" I asked Tamaryn who was still laughing.

"Yes." She had finally gotten her laughing under control. "Here ya go." She handed me my sword that I technically stole but it didn't matter anymore now that it had both my name and my family crest engraved on it.

"What is you name miss?" Evy asked me as I strapped my sword to my waist.

"Shaleigh but you can call me Tay, Nice to meet ya." I put my hand out, Evy greatly accepted, and we shook hands on our new partnership. "Get your stuff packed because we're leaving in the morning." I told her and Jonathan.

"Tomorrow?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, tomorrow morning."

"How the hell are you going to get out any tickets for the river boat?" asked Rick and Tamaryn.

"I know a guy that works at the river port and let us just say that he owes me a lot of money." I told them all. "So it's all free, just have your asses there in the morning at 5 a.m. sharp."

"Alright," Evy smiled "tomorrow it is then." She took her brother's arm and left.

"Why tomorrow morning exactly?" Rick asked. He had known me for three years and he knows when I'm plotting something.

"My friends," I looked at him and Tamaryn "Once again'.

I heard that voice and it said that we need to return to Hamunaptra. That and a friend told me we aren't the only group going." I could tell they had that worried look on their faces and I was worried about the voice.

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 2 is coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Well looks like the Mayans were wrong. Good thing too cause I needed to add the rest of chapter three. Sorry I haven't updated I've been having trouble on writing this chapter and writers block isn't helping me at all. The last couple of days I had to wrap the presents, and I had to bake Christmas goodies, and ship stuff out, so it wasn't all bad.**

**Tamaryn: "I WANT SOME!" **

**Me: "Ok, here" *hands Tamaryn some cookies***

**Tamaryn: *eats the cookies***

* * *

**Chapter 3 part 2**

**Giza's River Port **

**Shaleigh's POV**

I looked at my watch it said that it was 4:00 a.m. I made my way around people toward the boarding passes; I had to cut in line to make it to the front. A lot of men were not happy with me, that's ok they didn't have much to say when, I showed them my holster holding my revolver.

"Do you need something ma'am?" asked one of the men inside the booth. I looked around the narrow opening looking for the man who owes me my money.

"For one do not call me ma'am and secondly I'm looking for a worker named Jim." Right when I said his name I seen a worker run out through the back. "Oh never mind I found him." I left the booth. 'Oh great I have to chase him' I thought. "Now where did he go?" I began to look among the crowd. I heard a woman scream, I turned to the source of the scream. "There!" I ran as fast as I could, slowly I closed in on him. "Damn it Jim, you know I hate running!" I reached out to grab the back of his shirt.

"Oh hey where are you going?" I looked up to see Rick who had just gotten a haircut and had shaved his face. He pulled Jim into a choke holding Jim. "Why are you running away from her?" he asked Jim.

"He's the one that owes me money," I said as I tried to catch my breath. "I guess he thinks that I'm gonna kill him." I finished.

"Oh, why didn't you try talking to him first?" Rick teased.

"You know that I would have but this idiot ran off before I could talk to him." I grabbed Jim's shirt. "I'm not gonna kill you although I should 'cause you made me run after your ass. I'm going to let your debt slide, only if you do me a favor?" I let go of his shirt. He tried to get out of Rick's choke hold, but failed. I gave Rick a nod and he happily let go of the small man.

Jim pulled himself off the ground. "And what would that be?" With an attitude he patted the dirt off his clothes.

"I need six river boat boarding passes that leaves today." I just stood with my hand on my hip, still regaining my breath.

"And if I refuse?" he cocked his eyebrow and had a stupid grin.

"Oh ok do you wish to run for the rest of your life because your debt just became doubled. " I said. "I don't think you can pay that debt, but if you do as I asked the debt will be forgotten, and you will never see me again." I watched his face grow more serious.

"Deal." He extended His arm and his hand opened, I shook his hand in the agreement. "Now if you two will follow me I will give you the boarding passes." He slowly headed back to the ticket booth as Rick and I followed closely making sure he wouldn't run away.

By time we reached the ticked booth I took another look at my watch. "4:50 a.m. They'll be here any minute." I told Rick but he pointed toward the back of the ticket line where we saw Tamaryn, Donovan, Evy and Jonathan. "Oh they made it earlier than I had expected." I looked at Rick who had a big smile on his face, "You like her don't you?" I lightly punched his arm.

"No I don't." He gave me a push in response to my punch.

"Richard O'Connell don't you dare lie to me. I know the way you look at her, and need I remind you of that kiss you gave her yesterday before your botched execution." I pushed him back.

"I thought it was a good idea to kiss her." He said as he leaned against the wall of the booth. I noticed a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"Rick, don't give me or anyone else that bull shit." I laid my hand on his shoulder, "My friend I know you to well, and don't ever use that lie again ok."

"Yeah whatever" He said, a few seconds later Jim came back out with our boarding passes and handed it to the both of us.

"Thank you Jim." I said happily. "Now you can go and you'll never have to see me again, but watch it when you gamble ok." I patted his back as he gave me a nod and walked away never to be seen to me ever again.

"Hey Tay and Rick!" yelled Donovan as he carried both his and Tamaryn's luggage, which wasn't that much. Tamaryn ran through the crowd making her way towards Rick and I. She eventually tripped over her feet, Rick and I just laughed at her. Tamaryn picked herself off the ground and scolded us which made us laugh even harder.

"Wow! That was an amazing entrance Tamaryn." Rick laughed. A few seconds passed and Donovan finally reached to where we were. "What took you so long Donovan?" Rick asked even though he knew the answer.

"I didn't feel like running." Donovan replied. "Am I gonna carry all this shit all the way there?" Donovan pouted at Tamaryn.

"Oh I guess I'll take half the load." She reached and grabbed one of the two suitcases from his arms not before giving him a light kiss on his lips. Tamaryn was looking at my clothes like she always does. "Why don't you ever wear any feminine clothes, if you want a man you need to show your stuff," Tamaryn pushed me; I happily punched her arm for that comment.

"It's hard to fight in a dress or a skirt, and these clothes are very comfortable." That was always my answer when she jokes around and asked that question. She was always telling me a way to get a man.

"I know I'm just messing with ya." She laughed. "Now where are those passes that you said you'll get?" she asked. I pulled the passes out of my duffel bag. "Yay boat ride." She singed happily as she and Donovan left to board the boat.

"Well I'm going to find Evy and Jonathan." Rick stated. He started to walk away.

"Yeah go find your girl O'Connell." I giggled at him. He only replied with a grant and continued to walk away. 'I'm bored I think I'll join Rick.' I followed him, he noticed and scolded me but I ignored him.

* * *

**Evy's POV**

The cool breeze from the Nile brushed my cheeks. My brother was being lazy and didn't offer to help me with the luggage. We didn't have to walk too far before we saw both Rick and Shaleigh who greeted us by the boat's boarding section. Shaleigh appeared to be wearing men's clothing again, she had pulled her hair back into a very messy bun only allowing her bangs to fall on her face. Rick on the other hand had changed his appearance with a new haircut. He looked clean cut, and very handsome.

"Hey Evy and Jonathan," Shaleigh smiled "I'm very happy that you could make it." Rick rolled his eyes at the small woman; she noticed it than she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can you two guarantee me that this here is not a flimflam, because if it is; I am warning you," I narrowed my gaze on to both of them mostly on Rick.

"You're warning us?" Shaleigh scoffed at my remark.

"Look lady. Our damn garrison believed in Hamunaptra so much, that without orders, we marched across Libya and into Egypt. When we got there all we found was sand and blood." Rick looked me in the eyes which I really didn't mind at all. "Let me get your bags." Rick took the bags from my hands and went to board the ship. After he left I turned my attention to Shaleigh who just stood there. I was surprised to see that the warden had joined us.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Both Shaleigh and I said in unison.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much," He said as he boarded the boat

"Ha, I'll make you regret; coming with us you bastard." Shaleigh yelled. I was wondering how she was going to do that. She kicked some sand out of frustration.

"How are you going to make him regret his decision?" I asked

"Oh I'll think of something. I easily fought many men and armies; he shouldn't be a problem." She assured me.

"Oh that reminds me, did you really march across Libya?" I asked "And how did you get into the army anyway?" I continued to ask questions.

"Well Tamaryn and I went to enlist in the army but they wouldn't let us. We showed them that we could take care of ourselves and could take any man down, but Tamaryn and I didn't march, we rode horses." She laughed, I didn't recall it being funny I thought to myself.

"Well I still can't believe that two women fought in a war." Jonathan teased.

"Oh yes, like how you couldn't believe you got punched by me at the bar before I got arrested, or should I convince you?" She balled her hand into a fist and brought her arm back, getting ready to punch my brother.

"No, thank you I'm fine." Jonathan flinched as he said those words and walked away as fast as he could. I couldn't help but laugh at the ordeal that just took place.

"I am very sorry about my brother," I said through my laughter "he is very hard to get along with."

"I can see that." She started to laugh as well. "It's a good thing that we're becoming good friends."

"Yes it is a good thing." We continued our little chitchat as we boarded the boat.

* * *

**Floating Somewhere on the Nile **

**Shaleigh's POV**

Tamaryn and I spent the rest of the day working on the room arrangement; everyone got their own room except Tamaryn and Donovan. Evy's room wasn't too bad it did have a small bed but it had a sofa. Evy unpacked her stuff which I told her would be wiser to keep her stuff in her bag just in case, but she didn't listen.

The sun began to set letting the darkness of the night cover everything, but I like the night the cool breeze, and the stars it is easier to hide yourself. We bumped into Jonathan as we were fixing to go on the main deck.

"Hey where are you two ladies going?" Jonathan tried to get on our good side but it was impossible because we were at the end of our rope; due to his sexist remarks.

"What do you want Jonathan?" I asked him with an agitated voice making it clear to him that I will no longer put up with his stupidity.

"Oh good, well I was wondering if you two would like to join me and a couple of Americans in a poker game?"

"Maybe Tamaryn, I don't know how to play." I replied.

"Typical." He scoffed.

"What was that?" Balling my fist and getting ready to punch him.

"Nothing" Jonathan backed away "I said nothing."

"Mhm, that's what I thought." I turned to Tamaryn giving her a slight push. "Now go and win some money." She nodded. "I'll just watch ok."

"Alright then, let's play some cards." Jonathan led us onto the main deck, to a table where three other men were sitting, and next to them was an older man reading a book and smoking.

"Good evening gentlemen." Jonathan said as he took his seat. "Can someone come and give these two ladies a seat?" 'Is he asking to get punched?' I asked myself.

"No need for that Jonathan." Both Tamaryn and I said in unison as we both grabbed the closest chairs to us, turning the chairs, we straddled the chairs where the back support was against our stomachs.

"Good God how un-lady-like." The man reading the book and smoking said as he gave Tamaryn and me an unpleasant look; we just shrugged.

"So what are your names?" asked the man with shaggy blonde hair.

"I'm Shaleigh." I said as I took one of the men's shot of bourbon.

"I'm Tamaryn," She said her name. "Now what are ya'll?" She asked as she took the bottle of bourban from the waiter.

"I'm Henderson, That's Daniels, that's Burns, and this here is Mr. Chamberlain." Mr. Henderson said as he pointed to everyone in their little group. "So are ya'll going to play poker with us?" He asked as Mr. Burns was shuffling the cards.

"I'm not, but my friends here are." I said as Tamaryn handed me the bottle of bourbon. "So where are ya fellows heading to?" I asked as I swigged the smooth and slightly burning alcohol, and then handed it back to Tamaryn.

"To the city of Hamunaptra" Mr. Burns said as he began to clean his glasses "What about you three?" he asked but Tamaryn and I wouldn't tell them.

"Oh so are we." Jonathan blurted out and earning a couple of punches from both Tamaryn and me. "What was that for?" he asked us which we only replied with more punches.

"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, would ya Burns?" Mr. Daniels began to get a little agitated from the long delay from the game.

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck." Mr. Burns said as he passed the cards to Mr. Daniels so he could pass everyone but me a hand. I looked over Tamaryn's shoulder to see what cards she had. Two kings, Queen, Jack, and an Ace. 'Hope that's a good hand?' I started to look on the table there was lots of money, an ashtray, and a revolver on the table. 'Good thing I got two, just in case something goes wrong.' Soon Rick joined on the main deck with his big gun bag.

"O'Connell, sit down and join us." Jonathan begged hoping that Rick could keep us girls under control so we would not beat Jonathan.

"I only gamble with my life never my money." Rick replied and obviously knew what Jonathan was actually asking and denied it.

"Never," Daniels stated, "What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"And who says we are?" Rick told the men and he looked at Tamaryn and I, we shook our heads.

"He does." The other men said in unison, but everyone at the table pointed at Jonathan.

"Is it a bet?" Daniels made it his job to press Rick into taking the bet.

"Alright you're on." Rick gave them a grin. This alerted Mr. Chamberlain who had been smoking.

"What makes you so confident, sir?" He asked in a snobby British accent.

"What makes you?" Tamaryn, Rick and I said in unison.

"Well we got a man that's actually been there." Mr. Henderson said with pride.

"Oh, what a coincidence because these three." Rick's gun bag interrupted Jonathan by hitting his head. "Whose play is it?" Jonathan recovered before any of the men could figure out what he was actually going to say.

"Hey where's Evelyn?" he asked me.

"Last I've seen her she went that way." I pointed to my left. "You know what? Why don't I join you? I don't understand this game anyways."

"Gentlemen, we got us a wager," I slowly got out of my seat, as Rick death gripped Jonathan's shoulder "Good evening, Jonathan." We both left looking for Evy.

We found Evy; she was sitting and reading alone. Rick crept up on her and threw his gun bag on the table where she was reading. 'He'll never learn will he?'

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She only replied with a smart ass comment. I started to laugh lightly. "What are you laughing at?" He whipped around to ask me. I just ignored him. "Still angry about that kiss?" he asked Evy. 'Stupid don't ask her that.'

"Well, if you call that a kiss?" She grinned. Rick grinned back at Evy, and flipped opened his gun bag. "Did I miss something, are we going into battle?" She with a big grin on her face hoping that wasn't the case.

"There's something out there, under the sand." Rick and I told her.

"Well I'm hoping to find an artifact. A golden book of Amun-Ra actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you two think is out there?" She asked us, both Rick and I looked at each other.

"Evil" We finally said in unison. Evy was messing with one of his weapons, and Rick handed me one of his extra bullet belts, which I strapped across my waist.

"By the way, why did you kiss me?" Evy looked at Rick, I turned to look at Rick and hoping he would tell the truth to both of us.

"I was about to be hanged. It seemed to be a good idea at the time." He as he cocked one of his guns. Evy was furious at this point and stormed off. "What? What'd I say?" He tried to ask Evy. I walked closer to him and I gave Rick a punch on the side. "What was that for?" he asked.

"What did I say about using that bull shit story?" I told him. He got out of his seat.

"Sorry." He said with his hands in the air. I was about to say something but a noise interrupted me. I turned to the source of the noise and saw a familiar shadow. Both Rick and I slowly crept up on the shadow behind some cargo. I nodded at Rick, he went around pulled the man out.

"Surprise, My good friends, you all alive," Beni said as Rick slammed him into the cargo "I was so very worried."

"Well, if it isn't our little buddy Beni," Rick looked at me. I pulled one of my revolvers out and held it at Beni's head. The small little man began to tremble.

"I told you if I ever get my hands on you I'll kill you." I gave Beni my deaths stare.

"Think of my children." Beni pleaded for his life.

"You don't have any children" Rick told him "so you're the one leading the Americans. Let me guess, you'll lead them into the desert and leave them to rot?"

"You never believed in Hamunaptra, why are you going back?" The small little man asked Rick. Rick turned and had seen Evy petting one of the camels.

"See that girl?" Rick pointed at where Evy was. "She saved my neck." Rick kept staring at Evy; she had finally noticed and walked away.

"You always had more balls than brains." Rick looked at me, I put my hands up in the air then I put my revolver back into its holster.

"So long Beni." Rick threw Beni over the railing and into the river.

"I hope you can swim?" I yelled at Beni. I looked at Rick who was staring at the floor and back over the railing. "What is it?" I asked him.

"We've got trouble." Rick ran after Evy. I noticed the wet footprints.

"Yes finally some action." I ran back to Tamaryn, Jonathan and the other men. "Tamaryn, gentlemen you might want to get your guns loaded." I pulled both my revolvers out.

"Why should we miss?" asked Mr. Chamberlain as he gave me a joking smile.

"Oh let's just say that we've got a couple of dangerous stowaways." I cocked a smile.

"Yes, let's have some fun." Tamaryn told Donovan who was standing behind her, and who I didn't see at first. We all jumped as we heard a couple of screams and gun shots. "Where's Rick?" Tamaryn asked me.

"He went to find Evy." I began to walk the way towards Evy's room. "Are ya'll coming?" I asked the other three of our party. They all got up and followed. "Tamaryn and Donovan go and get your stuff and my bags. Ok?" They nodded and left.

"What should I do?" asked Jonathan as he tried to keep pace with me.

"Do you have a gun Jonathan?" I asked. A man dressed in various clothing kind of like robes; I didn't take long for me to notice that he was one of the stowaways, and it only a second to pull the trigger and kill him.

"No, I don't." Jonathan hid behind me, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. I scouted my way to Evy's room, and shooting any stowaways that got in my way. It took a couple of minutes to reach Evy's room that had caught fire. Jonathan was worried for his sister and ran into the room calling for Evy. Jonathan managed to knock over one of the stowaways into the fire.

"Good job Jonathan." I told him. I saw Jonathan try to get the puzzle box but the stowaway had gotten it first with his hooked hand. "Ok Jonathan we need to go. It's obvious that Evy's not in here." I grabbed Jonathan's arm and darted down to the main deck, where we bumped into Tamaryn and Donovan. "You got my stuff, and my sword?!" I yelled.

"Yeah here!" Donovan tossed me my bag then my sword. I tied my sword to my waist.

"Ok we're going to jump, so go the left side of the river!" I pointed to the river side. Jonathan wasn't sure, but the man with the hook that was on fire had found us. "Ok that's our cue to jump." Tamaryn and Donavan jumped before I did. Jonathan started to run away. 'Idiot' I rolled my eyes before I hit the water. It didn't take long to reach the river side, but I was exhausted. I just laid there on the river bank. I could hear everyone arguing, Especially Evy.

"We lost everything all of our equipment, all my clothes." Evy was shivering; she was wearing only a night gown, probably not a good thing to wear in the night of the cool desert.

"I told you not to unpack." I got off the ground, feeling a little bit dizzy, but I managed to gain my stability. "This is the reason you keep your stuff in your bags." I pointed to my bag.

"Oh shut up already." Rick laughed at me, I gave a smile back. We looked to the other side of the river, which everyone else decided to go, and all of the horses.

"Hey, O'Connell looks to me like I got all of the horses!" Beni yelled across the river. I started to laugh.

"Hey Beni looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled and everyone on our side of the river began to laugh. We watched Beni throw a hissy fit, which made everyone laugh even more. "Ok Evelyn there's a little market not a far walk from here." Evy smiled at what Rick had just said. "You can get come clothes there and some sort of transportation, but I'm sorry about your equipment."

"That's quite alright," Evy smiled "I'll make do with my own hands." Everyone followed Rick to the market for better transportation, and Evy's clothes.

* * *

**Yes I know this is a very long chapter. Finally through with this chapter, it's been a pain in the ass, I had to drop a lot of ideas for this chapter, which sucked but it was the only way it was going to work.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been at least a month since I updated. I have been busy with bringing my grades up in school, all but my Spanish I'm pretty good in my Spanish class.**

**Tamaryn: "Yeah you damn Mexican" **

**Me: "Of course cracker"**

**Tamaryn: "Hey slightly toasted cracker with cheese, to you"**

**Me: "I know"**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Hamunaptra_**_**1290**_

**_Amsi's POV_**

_I followed Naunet to out of the temple. I was admiring her body structure, slowly scanning her from behind. It didn't take long before we made it to our exit, we both where blinded by the sunlight._

_"It's about time you two showed up." One of my men named Amenemhat who was goofing around with the other men. Amenemhat wasn't that big nor did he have any muscles, but he was very smart and that's all he needed in a battle._

_"Sorry we're late we were caught up in something." I rubbed the back of my neck trying to avoid the men's gaze. Naunet looked up at me and smiled, I gave one back at her. I looked into her hazel eyes._

_"Yeah I can see that." Amenemhat laughed at Naunet and I looked at each other. I gave him a go crawl under a rock and die look. He just laughed at me. I looked back at Naunet; she had a light blush on her cheeks._

_"Ok should we start?" I asked her, gazing at her hazel eyes. She gave me a nod and walked towards the middle of the court yard. I followed her, taking my time I looked around the court yard; there were palm trees, shrubs and some kind or purple flowers growing around the court yard. I reached the middle of the yard with her at my side at this point. I looked at her "Ok, we are going to start with some stances ok?" She smiled and nodded. _

_We spent a couple of minutes practicing different stances, but she learned fast. A couple of guy were snickering at us, which Naunet managed to pick up my go crawl under a rock and die look, hell her look was scarier than mine was. _

_"What next?" She gave me an innocent smile. 'It seems there is something odd about Naunet' I though as I walked away to grab some weapons. 'She's hiding something.' I looked back at my men, 'who is the best khopesh fighter?' I asked my eyes eventually locked on Nassor. 'Of course he knew every weapon in the kingdom. I'll choose him.'_

_"Nassor, you want to show the princess how to use a khopesh?" I tossed him one of the khopesh to him to catch. He gladly joined us giving a taunting smile to her. He carefully taught Naunet how to properly hold the khopesh. She really learns fast. They went through different positions to strike the opponent. _

_Nassor told her that her opponents wouldn't go easy on her so he had to put some real strength behind his teaching skills. He walked a couple of feet in front of her, turned back at her then charged her at full speed. This was a test on how good she is at blocking; she managed to block the worrier's khopesh and kicked him to the floor, her actions amazed everyone including myself._

_Her face began to show red; I knew she could not hold the laughter that she kept within herself; laughing so hard she held her stomach. "Honestly you all didn't think a daughter of Anubis wouldn't have any previous training?" _

* * *

**The market place/village **

**Tamaryn's POV**

The cool night breeze of the desert did not help our wet clothes, but luckily for me I had Donovan; he held me tight trying to keep me warm. I looked back to my best friend; who was finished air drying her hair, and started to pull her hair back into a messy bun as she always did.

Every now and then Evy would break our silence with a gentle sneeze. Rick would give her a sideway glance when she sneezed. We all knew we couldn't get any warmth till the sun raised; nor dry clothes till we reached the village.

"We should be there in a little bit." Shaleigh told Evy, and she went on to check on the guns. "Gun powder is still wet. I do not want any trouble, nor do I want to spill any blood of innocent villagers. Got that?!" She made it obvious to Rick, Jonathan, and the smelly warden.

"Like I would ever listen to a mere woman," the warden scoffed. Shaleigh did not give him much time to react, before she kicked him to the ground and held the tip of her saber at his throat. The little man trembled in fear that he would die at her sword.

"I don't like you. When the time comes you will wished you had kill me. Don't forget that you all came here." She turned to Jonathan and Evy. "You all came at you own accord. Are ya'll ready for the dangers that lies ahead?" She put the saber back into its navy blue sheath and waited for the answers from the people who did not fight those three years ago, alongside with us.

Evy and Jonathan shared a look, and answered "We will accept." The both nodded. Shaleigh turned to the warden who was still scared, but managed to nod as an answer to her question. Shaleigh had speed ahead from us.

When the sun had finally made it appearance, and had shown its light on a sand dune. Evy desperate for the warmth from the sun began to run for the sunlight, we all soon joined with her little celebration for the sun.

"Look Evy there's the village!" I yelled happily to Evy, yet again she began to run to the village's market place. "Evy wait for us!" We all ran after her with laughter escaping our mouths. We caught up with Evy in front of a tent that was owned by a few Arabian women.

"Come on you two!" Evy pulled us inside the tent leaving the guys behind. "We need to change clothes before we catch our deaths." Evy laughed.

"I guess you're right Evy." I smiled at her. I looked around the tent. 'Where are the clothes?' All I have seen in the tent was different colored materials draped everywhere. "Where are our new clothes?"

Evy smiled "None other than traditional saris." She laughed. "Saris are like what these women are wearing but much cuter." Her smile grew more and more. "So pick a color." Surprisingly Shaleigh did not protest against wearing dress type clothing. I looked again at the women's clothing; they were light material, allowed your feet to move freely with our stepping on it, and it was easy to hide a weapon.

We all went around the room picking out our favorite color and design for the saris. I picked one that was a dark blue that faded into white with rhinestones forming designs of roses. Evy picked a black sari with a golden sash; I could tell that she really liked black. Shaleigh picked a royal purple sari with turquois beads forming designs of waves.

Shaleigh and I began to pack our damp clothes into our bags as Evy was getting supplies for the rest of our trip. I had put my bag on my shoulder and waited for Shaleigh.

* * *

**Shaleigh's POV**

I began to strap my bullet belts on my shoulder and crossed my chest; then put my belt that had my revolvers in their holster around my waist. I went to pick up my bag; I was interrupted by an elderly Arabian woman just a little bit shorter than me. She grabbed my hand and placed a pendent that took up most of my palm. The pendent was like a coin except the pendent had an engraved African jackal with wings on tis back. The jackal's eyes were peridot gems.

"How did you know that peridot is my birthstone?" I took my eyes off the pendent and looked at the woman that has misty silver eyes. That's when it hit me 'She's blind?'

"I did not know it was child." She gave me a smile. I slowly placed the pendent back into her wrinkled hands.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this. This pendent is probable important to you and your family." I began to take my leave right as she put her hand on my shoulder; I stopped and turned back to her.

"That it is child. My family was given this pendent many years ago, that one day a young lady would come, and we were to give this pendent to her." She once again placed it back into my hands.

"How can you be sure I'm that lady?" I asked trying not to be rude to her, but I held the pendent tighter in my hands.

"Child I maybe blind by sight, but I can read peoples souls and their destinies. And there is no doubt that you are this lady I'm to give that pendent to." This been said had brought a smile to my face. I tied the pendant's leather strings around my neck and allowed it to drape loosely on my chest. "My child this pendent will help you find strength and will provide you protection for the fight you and your friends will face." I jerked at the old woman's words; standing frozen allowing her to walk.

"Shaleigh are you ready yet? I'm getting tired of standing here!" Tamaryn yelled from a distance. I turned around to see no one there in the tent with me. 'That old woman must have left already.'

"Yeah I just have to strap my sword to me, and I'll be done Tamaryn!" I hollered back at my friend. Which I did as I said I would; right before I left the tent I took on last look at the pendent and placed it on my chest were it would be hidden by material.

* * *

**Rick's POV **

A headache began to come across me; Jonathan and the little camel man were not helping me with their argument of how many camels to get. I turned to my right and had seen the warden being chased out by a couple of women. I face palmed my head 'She's going to kill us. I just know it.' Jonathan and the camel man began to grow lauder.

"Will you just pay the man?!" I yelled at Jonathan, which he did. I sighed in relief. "You know we could have gotten them for free. All we had to do was give him Evy or Shaleigh." I joked, but I had a feeling that was going to bite me in the ass.

"Yes. Awfully tempting wasn't?" Jonathan said. I knew he would say something like that. All of a sudden both Jonathan and I felt a hand slap us on the back of our head. 'Uh-oh, I'm dead.'

"I heard all that you idiots." Shaleigh scolded us, but it didn't help us from laughing at her. I have never seen her in anything but a button up shirt and pants. Both Jonathan and I were rewarded with punches in the stomach for laughing at her. Tamaryn and Evy were laughing at Jonathan and me clutching our stomachs in pain. 'Man does she have an arm?' I looked at Evy 'She looks very pretty in that outfit.'

"Oh for heaven sakes Shaleigh, why do you insist on wearing your hair in a bun?" Evy walked behind Shaleigh and quickly untied Shaleigh's hair.

"Dang it Evy, what was that for!?" Shaleigh whined, as she watched Evy threw the hair tie into a random wooden basket. "Ok, you win." Shaleigh sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Soon after that Donovan had come back with plenty of water for everyone's canteens, and bread. I climbed off the ground and helped Jonathan up as well.

"Ok let's get moving then?" Shaleigh already mounted to her camel. Everyone agreed and mounted to their camel as well, except Tamaryn and Donovan shared one camel.

* * *

**The Desert's night 12:30 AM**

**Shaleigh's POV**

After five long hours of the sun's heat, Jonathan bitching about the camels, and the wardens god awful singing, but night came and with it the silences of my companions, and the gentle breeze of the night.

I knew the night would soon end in a few short hours. I looked behind me to see how everyone was sleeping in the worst position, but Jonathan's sleep was interrupted by the warden's snoring. Jonathan hit the warden with his camel whip, which did not wakened the warden, but he did say something about goat soup. I laughed at their sight. I then turned my attention to Rick and Evy. Evy laid her head on ricks shoulders. I stopped my camel and allowed Rick and Evy's camels to ride alongside mine.

"I knew you like her, and don't lie to yourself. Ok?" I lowered my voice so I would not disturb Evy's sleep. Rick smiled and gently lifted Evy's head off his shoulder. Three minutes later I noticed Rick staring at something on one of the cliffs to our left. "Rick are those the same men from three years ago?" I asked him, he replied with a nod. "Who are they?" I asked even though Rick did not for sure himself.

"I don't know, but I know we are close." Rick told me and speed off to make sure, then returned to inform me that the way to Hamunaptra. "We really close, so everyone wake up!" Rick yelled. I turned around to see everyone jumped out of their sleep, or in the warden's case off his camel. Everyone laughed as he tried to get back on his camel. We rode pass the mass grave of our comrades and enemies. I folded my hands and said a prayer for the souls that will never stopped fighting.

The sun slowly began to rise making it easier to see our path. Rick was ahead of all of us and then suddenly stopped in his camel's tracks. I led my camel faster to see why Rick stopped. As I grew closer I finally figured out why. The group of Americans and being led by that no good Beni that also search for Hamunaptra. Soon everyone in our party joined Rick and I, then we rode closer to the massive group.

"What the hell are we doing?" Asked burns on a white horse, I didn't pay much to Beni's response. Mr. Henderson just reminded rick of their bet of $500.

"O'Connell nice camel." Beni snorted at Rick. Rick just ignored Beni and petted his camel.

"Get ready for it." Rick told everyone.

"Ready for what?" asked Evy with a little bit of confusion on her face. I took my camel a little bit ahead of everyone else's.

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick nodded. The sun started rise higher into the sky, like magic the ancient city began to appear from nothingness. Everyone was amaze by the power the sun truly holds. "Here we go again." Rick interrupted and with that being said, the race began to see who will be the first to the city.

Everyone whooped and hollered at the camels and horses. Rick and Beni were neck and neck, till Beni started to hit rick with his whip. Rick being tired of being hit he pulled Beni off his camel. I had seen my opportunity to run over Beni with my camel, but luckily for him my camel just kicked him. Evy started to get into the race and was keeping up with Rick, then 'whoosh' Evy's camel took the lead with great amount of distance ahead of everyone.

"Go Evy, Go!" Jonathan whooped at his little sister. She had reached the city with no worries. I yelled happily that we had won $500 so easily.

* * *

**Ok finally finished this chapter. I'm also working on the next chapter. Oh and that convertation at the top Tamaryn and I aren't racist, we are mixed and we say that "slightly toasted with cheese" meaning that we aren't just white IDK why we do but that's what we came up with. We actually really hate racist camments, e****specially about biracial children.**

**Tamaryn: "yeah."**

**Me: "I know."**

***Ashley walks in***

**Ashley: "I want a sari." *Ashley whines***

**Me: "Ok" *wave of my magic wand I turn Ashley's clothes into a pink sari with yellow beads that formed lily designs all over it***

**Ashley: *twirls around letting the material gently fall back above her ankles.***

**Tamaryn and me: "what a girly girl." *we all laugh***


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

**Me: "Ok here is chapter 5"**

**Tamaryn: "Yay dried up dead guy!"**

**Me: "IKR"**

**Tamaryn and me: *evilly laughing***

* * *

**Chapter 5 part 1**

**Hamunaptra**

**Shaleigh's POV**

Everyone in our group was on Rick and my asses about not sleeping for 48 hour; which we needed it or else someone was going to get shot at. We agreed to take a five minute nap, while everyone was unpacking the supplies. I lay down in a shadow of one of the pillars. I didn't sleep like I agreed to, instead I looked at the necklace the old woman gave me the day before. I traced my fingers over the pendent, flipping it over on the backside; I noticed some symbols. 'Hieroglyphics maybe' I thought, I put the necklace back down and rolling onto my side.

I watched everyone on the American side unload and yelling at their workers. Then there was Rick; slowly sneaking up on them. 'What is he doing?' He was approaching Mr. Burns' tent. He wanted till the tent was unoccupied. He swiftly went inside the tent and came out with a leather tan bundle. 'That little thief' I subconsciously laughed. I looked at my watch 3:24 A.m. 'I guess my five minute nap is over now.' I smiled as I walked back to my companions.

"Oh good you're up. We are fixing to go underground." Evy jumped up with pure glee as she cleaned an ancient mirror. I nodded; I was also excited to see what we would find underground. Rick was finishing tightening the rope which he kept hitting the warden with. He grabbed the tan leather bundle that he had stolen from earlier, and handed it to Evy.

"Here, it's something I borrowed off our American brethren." He told her, "So you don't have to work just with your hands hopefully this would help." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I elbowed him in the side and gave him the "Borrowed my ass" look. "What are you looking at he told me, I just stuck out my tongue out at him. I looked around to find Tamaryn was missing in action as well as her man.

"Hey where's Tamaryn and Donovan at?" I asked Rick and Evy.

"Tamaryn went to get water for us and the camels," Rick pointed towards the river not too far off from the city, "and Donavan went to talk to the Americans." He then pointed to the other group. "I told them that if we are not her or around; to climb down underneath the city." Rick said as he helped Evy down the rope.

* * *

**Donovan's POV**

I looked around the American's camp that was way larger than our seven men one. The men among their group where drinking some beers as the Arabian men did all of the work. Mr. Henderson walked up to me with Dr. Chamberlain.

"Do ya'll know something we don't?" He asked me as he watched over our group begin to go underground. I wasn't the one to spill secrets no one in our group, except Jonathan and the warden.

"They were led by women. What do women know?" He scoffed, this was really was pissing me off. Not only did he offend me and Rick, but being rude about my woman that's where I draw the line.

"The women in blue and purple are not just mere women they fought in a war here in this city, so treat them with respect. Thank god that they didn't hear your comment or they would beat you till all was left of you was dirt. You can go ask Beni on how those two women can be." An evil smile formed on my face.

"Women fighting in a war, never heard of such a thing" The doctor crossed his arm over his chest as made his sexist comment.

Apparently he wasn't going to take back his comment; so I left their group. About half way there I was being chased by Tamaryn caring canteens, I slowed my pace and allowed her to accompany me to our friends underground.

* * *

**Undergrounds of Hamunaptra**

**Shaleigh's POV**

"What is that god awful smell?" Jonathan said as his feet reached the floor underneath the city. Jonathan looked up and noticed that the warden was on top of him and was the source of the stench.

"And then there was light." Evy said as she tilted one of the old mirrors to catch the sun's reflection, and allowed the sun's rays bounce off one and to another filling the room with light; while completely stunning Rick. "Oh my god, it's a sah-netjer." Evy said completely stunned. Rick just asked her what that meant and she said it was a preparation room for the dead and stuff I wasn't paying that close attention to her. While I was a child I read a book about Ancient Egypt. With the light that filled the room I took the opportunity to look around, while everyone was busy talking.

"Hey where do ya think going without me?" I turned around to see Tamaryn reaching to the bottom of the rope and running towards me.

"Nowhere, I'm just looking around." I gave a half smile. "Wanna help?" She laughed and nodded. We spent the next thirty minutes looking around the room; we found nothing till. _Wham!_ I tripped over something buried underneath the sand that's been settling for the past thousand years. "Ow." I said in a sarcastic way. Sitting up I turned to the spot that I tripped over.

"Ha-ha loser!" Tamaryn was laughing hard and pointing at me, but she help me unburied whatever was underneath the sand that's been collected over thousands of years. "What's this?" She held a sword that curved. There was more than just one; there was twelve in one huge pile. "No wonder you tripped." Tamaryn smiled.

"Ha-ha very funny." I shot a glare at Tamaryn. "Hey Evy, come here for a sec will ya? We got something for ya to look at!" I yelled at her; it took a little while for her to find our location where we were and to see what we had found.

"Oh my," she sighed with excitement "Those are khopesh, they was used to execute, and to en-masse their enemies, and it was also a symbol of the authority of their nobles. That's odd though, they were not a tool to be used in mummification." Evy smiled and took one to show Rick and Jonathan.

Take a good look at them, 'They need to be sharpened,' I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag that was draped over my shoulder. Tamaryn just watched as I pulled out one of my wet stones and began to sharpening one of them.

"What is with you and swords?" Rick said as he made me jumped.

"Honestly I don't know, maybe because they require real strength to weld them." I gave Rick a 'don't start with me' look. He took my gesture and backed away as I kept sharpening the khopesh's outer curve, after that I moved back to the group to see what was there to do.

"Shall we go explore?" Evy asked with a smile at Rick mostly. I moved towards Tamaryn and barely elbowed her to get her attention.

"What?" she whispered, she knew I was planning something.

"Shall we help our dear friends?" I whispered back.

"What do you have in mind?" She smiled an evil grin. I told her that we should get one of them drunk, but the problem with that was Rick could drink a whole pub before he got drunk. "Where would we get the alcohol? I don't see a local pub around here in the desert, do you?" We kept talking about we should go see if the other expedition party would have any. We didn't notice that the warden was behind us.

"You know I have some whiskey." He said hoping to get money or something else in return. "What would I get if I gave it to you two?" He smiled devilishly.

"How about not dying by our hands, your chose?" Tamaryn and I gave him an evil sadistic half smile. He just walked away; more like ran away. We just laughed at him. "So are we going to steal his whiskey or are we going to steal from the other group?" Tamaryn asked. Right as I was going to tell her Rick interrupted us.

"What are ya'll going to steal?" Rick asked with a hint of boredom in his voice, hoping he could join us in our little plans.

"Nothing, we aren't stealing anything." We innocently said, Rick let out a sigh and walked towards Evy, Donovan, and Jonathan. I looked back at Tamaryn "I'll tell you later ok." She nodded as we returned to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" She basically pushed everyone out of the room way before we had time to answer her; we all stumbled into the long corridors. Rick and Evy made their way in front of the group leading us down to the base of Anubis. Evy would stop and read the hieroglyphics on the wall, and tell us where to if needed. We continued straight; then the sound of skittering grew from the floor underneath our feet then into the walls.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked nervously, I shrugged to him.

"Sounds like bugs." Rick told us and Evy and Tamaryn ended up freaking out the warden. I laughed at the scene. I reached into my cowboy boots and pulled out my j frame revolver and handed it to Jonathan; who still did not have a gun.

He looked at me. "Do you always carry guns?" He asked and I replied with a nod.

Just a couple of yards farther into the corridor we finally meet up with the lower half of the statue Anubis. We admired the statue, and what it might have underneath it. Something inside of me did not feel right. Suddenly Rick pulled out his revolvers. With that we all listened closely for the sound that Rick herd. Everyone except Evy pulled out guns; I pulled out the old khopesh sword I just sharpened and my revolver.

We crept against the base of the statue till we made it to the corner, than we _JUMPED_ to the other side. We raised our guns and my new/old sword; to our surprise it was the American group.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Mr. Henderson said as he lowered his guns a little bit. We agreed in his statement. We lowered our guns as well; till Mr. Burns accused that Evy stole his tool kit. 'He was true but, he blamed the wrong person' we all raised our guns back up at each other.

"Well gentlemen we have a lot of work to be getting along with." Eve said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Push off this is our dig sight." The Egyptologist said with a snobby attitude. We disagreed; we did get here first. I aimed my new/old sword at him, he stood in amazement; because I, a woman was pointing a sword at him and we had found khopesh.

"Well, there's only seven of you and fifteen of me. Your odds aren't so great, O'Connell." Beni smiled with much happiness; it was soon replaced with my gun aiming right in between his eyes.

"You out of all these people should know that we've been through worst. And remember that I keep my promises Beni. I shall kill you, don't under estimate me you yellow belly coward." I smiled with an evil glare. Most of the men just backed up. Evy brought me back from my blood lust.

"If we are going to play we need to learn how to share." She pushed Rick's guns down. "There are other places to dig." She said as Tamaryn pulled the back of my sari almost choking me, as I kicked and flailed my arms trying to get loose.

* * *

**Sah-netjer**

**Rick's POV**

Shaleigh, Tamaryn, Donavan and I stood on these dog statues Evy found for us to dig upwards. We were all getting pretty tired, but we kept digging with the pickaxes. Shaleigh was hitting the ceiling as if she was trying to kill somebody.

"Are you sure we can find the secret compartment?" I continued as my pickax got stuck.

"Yes if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," Evy climbed up with us and started to shovel at the ceiling 'Weird?' She looked at the four of us Americans in the room. "No offense."

"None taken. We really don't care that much." We mumbled and started to speed up our pace. Twenty-five minutes of hard labor with our arms above our heads; we began to lose feeling in them and decided to take a short break.

"Where'd our smelly little friend go?" Jonathan stated as we all took notice and scanned the room that did not have the smelly warden anywhere to be seen. We all shrugged to each other. Jonathan grabbed one of hammers and started to play golf with the ruble.

"So how are mummies made?" Rick sat down next to her. He was actually smiling.

"We the process takes almost seventy days." Evy smiled at me.

"Why?" I cocked eye brow.

"Well they cut out your organs and put them in jars, and they dry out your body." Her smile grew.

"So they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." I looked at Tamaryn and Donavan asleep with each other against the wall. Evy kept rambling on how they removed the brains with a hot poking stick. "Ow that's gotta hurt" I grabbed my nose. Shaleigh laughed from behind me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out like a little kid, she did the same thing.

"It's called mummification; you'll be dead when they do this." Evy giggled. 'Damn she's cute.' A slight blush came over me, not much to see it though. I laughed and gave Jonathan a half smile telling him if I die don't put me down for mummification. We all agreed except Tamaryn and Donavan who were still asleep.

Jonathan hit a rock that ricocheted off the wall and hit the ceiling above us. _BAM_! Something just fell from the ceiling. We all were coughing from the dust. The dust started to clear form our view.

"Oh my god it's a sarcophagus, buried at the base of Anubis." Evy gasped. I gave a "What the hell look." We all walked towards it even Tamaryn and Donavan. Evy started to clean the dust off of it.

"Well who is it?" Jonathan spoke walking around everyone and the sarcophagus.

"It says, He that shall not be named." Evy gave a shocked look. I blew at the star shape on the top. It appeared to be a key hold or something.

"This looks like some kind of lock," I pointed to let Evy know. "It'd take us a month to crack into this, without a key." I turned to Shaleigh, and noticed that she had a blank look on her face. She approached the sarcophagus. She raised her fist and brought it down on top of the sarcophagus, yelling something in a weird language, and then fainted.

"What the hell?" Tamaryn and Evy said as they rushed to see what was wrong with her. "She's unconscious." Tamaryn said.

* * *

** Hey guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been very busy with school work that and all kinds of shit is happening, But I am already working on the next chapter HOPEFULLY it won't take me long to update. Also hahahaha cliffhangers you got to love 'em.**

**Tamaryn: "What about the dried up dead guy? I thought he was gonna be in this chapter?"**

**Me: "Sorry. Maybe in the next one. But he'll be here soon."**

**Ashley: "Ya'll are weird"**

**Tamaryn and I: "So are you!"**

**I hope ya'll like this chapter. Review please… Ya'll know I like ya'll comments lol… **


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

**Me: "Ok I had real hard with this chapter, yet again my stupid computer saved the original document, but somehow the document lost some contents and I cannot open it… This has happened three times already with other chapters… So if someone can like tell me on how to restore the document's contents I would really appreciate it…"**

**Tamaryn: "That sucks"**

**Me: "I know right… And I barely remember half the shit I had originally written. Well I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter…"**

* * *

**Chapter 5 part 2**

**_Shaleigh's dream_**

_Why can't I see anything but darkness? I tried to figure out where I was. I noticed a light that was not there before. 'A way out maybe,' I began to walk towards the light that grew bigger as I grew closer, and WHAM! I smacked into to what seems to be a wall._

_"Who knew you could feel pain in a dream?" I said as I rubbed my hurting head._

_"Yes, the dream world is a strange place, is it not?" A female's voice said. I looked around and saw no one, so I turned my attention back to the light. She was behind the wall looking through a window which was the source of the light. 'What? Is it a mirror or was it a window.' I thought. 'She looks exactly like me, except I'm not wearing makeup or a white dress.' I looked at my clothes to make sure I wasn't wearing one too, but I was wearing the sari that Evy bought me. "Yes I am you, and you were me." I gave her a confused look._

_"She was your past." A familiar voice said behind I whisked around, to see no one. "Your reincarnated soul is a stubbing one." The voice now fazed through the wall and started to talk in a weird language. _

_"I was the same way when I alive," The look-a-like said, "but that is a great trait." She continued as she pulled out a pendant, I looked at it closely._

_"Hey that looks exactly like the one the blind Arabian woman gave me." I reached for mine that should have been around my neck, but it was gone. I gave a look shock._

_"This is your pendant, and it was mine." She said with a genuine smile. I just stood there trying to figure out, how did she get the pendant from my neck without me knowing. _

_"Exactly who are you?" I asked the woman. She just giggled as she covered her mouth._

_"My name and your old name was Nanuet." She kept her smile. She reached out to give me back the pendant, which I respectfully took and tied it around my neck. "You must know that you cannot take that pendant off." Her smiling face turned grimed. "Or else you might be in danger." She looked down then back at me. "You will have to defeat him, or else the world will be plunged into darkness."_

_"Who is he, and why do I have to defeat him?" I asked. The look-a-like moved her lips but I couldn't tell what she was saying. "What?" I realized that she had backed up into darkness. There was no one but me in the darkness._

_"Shaleigh you might want to wake up or else Tamaryn is going to pour water on you." Evy's voice sounded like a distanced echo. 'She wouldn't, oh no she would.'_

* * *

**Evy's POV **

"What did she say?" the all looked at. I was wondering why myself.

"She said "**_I'll put you to your grave again._**" I walked toward Tamaryn and Rick. "Does she know how to speak Ancient Egyptian?" I asked both Tamaryn and Rick shared a confused look.

"No, she barely knows Spanish." Tamaryn said as she got up and brought back a bucket of water.

"What are you doing with a bucket of water?" Ricked asked as if he already knew what she was going to do.

Before she could answer, a man screaming came from the corridors. The man was coming toward us, growing louder with each step he took. Everyone except Tamaryn, who was watching her unconscious friend, ran towards the screaming man, to our amazement it was the warden running towards us clawing at his head. He ignored and ran passed us as if he could not see anything, or worries about anything but his head. To what I could gather he must have had an extremely bad headache or something, and then BAM! He rammed his head into the wall. Rick ran towards him to check his pulse, but there was no pulse the warden's appearance started to turn blue.

"He's dead," Rick turned to Jonathan "Jonathan go above and get something to wrap the warden in?"

"Why should I? I didn't even like him in the first place." Jonathan sneered, I was about to tell him that he was a horrible man and that I was disappointed in him but Rick beat me to it.

"A man just died? And yea, none of us did like, but doesn't change the fact that he's died. And besides you didn't help us dig." Rick was being perfectly serious at this point.

"Fine" Jonathan complained as we all left to go back to the previous room we were in, and started to climb the rope. We made our way back to Tamaryn, and Shaleigh's motionless body. I could tell that nobody wanted to talk about the warden.

"I think we need to get her out of underground." Rick patted our shoulders. I gave a nod; the heat down here was probably not good for health in her present state.

"As long as I get to wake her up with a bucket of water," Tamaryn laughed trying to light the mood "I guess we can borrow a huge gun box or something to get her out of here." She was thinking of ways to get her above ground.

"I like the box idea Tamaryn." Rick gave Tamaryn a nudge. "Ya'll stay here and I'll go and get the box." Rick left to get the box and Donavan volunteered to go and help him.

* * *

**Above Ground**

**Evy's POV**

We managed to get Shaleigh above ground safely, and then we all helped Jonathan wrap and load the warden's body into the same box after we lifted Shaleigh out.

There was no way getting out of it, so we had a small funeral for the warden we buried him behind one of the other openings to underground. We did pray for his well being even though we couldn't think of anything good to say about him so we just said that we liked his singing, and how he would make us laugh with his stupidity. That's been tree hours since the warden's funeral, and Shaleigh was still unconscious. It was already getting dark. I hoped that the cool breeze of the desert might wake her up. We sat at our camp site waiting till she woke up.

Rick and Donavan went to the Americans to see how their day was and to say thanks for the box. Jonathan took the liberty to look through the warden's things. Tamaryn wanted to see if she could wake her up with the bucket of water since Rick and Donavan left. I let out a sigh and told her she could. Tamaryn left to get another bucket of water.

"Shaleigh you might want to wake up or else Tamaryn is going to pour water on you." I told her hoping she could hear me. But Tamaryn came back and with no hesitation she poured the water on Shaleigh's head.

To our amazement she instantly wakes up coughing up some of the water. She glared at Tamaryn completely understanding who the culprit was. Tamaryn just and smiled and ran like the devil was coming after her.

"That's right you better run!" Shaleigh yelled at her best friend. She looked around and turned back to me. "What happened?"

"You fainted" I told her, "and you where yelling in Ancient Egyptian." I simply told her.

"That's impossible." She told me and looked at me like I was crazy. "I barely know Spanish, let alone Egyptian." She held her head from the pain, like most people would have from being unconscious. I told her what happened to the warden, she bowed her head and said a prayer for the warden. I prayed along with her. "So how long have I been unconscious?" She asked.

"Four or five hours," Rick said behind us. "I didn't know you could faint?" Rick joked.

"Even if I did or not, you know I can still whip your ass." She gave Rick a smirk. Everyone just laughed as Tamaryn came back. We listened to Rick and Donavan telling us on what happened today on the American's side, Jonathan did not pay much attention as he kept snooping around the warden's stuff and let out a shriek that scared everybody, and pulls out an old broken whiskey bottle.

"Anybody want a drink?" Jonathan offered, everyone including myself agreed that it's been a hard day and we all deserved it. We passed the whiskey around and Shaleigh only drank very less than everyone else did, she was too busy holding her head. After a few minutes Shaleigh was having very little pain. A sound of horses and men hollering approaching us broke our good time. Rick got up with his shoot gun ready, and handed me a gun.

"You three stay here." He told Shaleigh Jonathan and me.

"Like hell you're leaving me here." She got up and strapped her sword back around her waist and loaded her two revolvers. I followed and left Jonathan, but he managed to follow.

* * *

**Shaleigh's POV**

"Now this is what I need to regain my strength." I ran towards the fight. The fight was everywhere I turned. The men that where attacking, looked very similar to the ones from the boat, all wearing black robes. I heard a man scream for Mr. Henderson, turned out to be that sexist professor, who was being chased by two men on horses. I shot both straight into the head. I looked at the warden and yelled. "A thank you would be nice!"

I kept firing my guns till I ran out of bullets and dropped them where I could find them later. A man made his way toward me with his sword. I pulled mine out.

"Bring it on!" I charged him as our swords clanked each other, both of us fighting for dominance, I was still weak but I had a couple of tricks up my sleeves. I shoved him some, as I turned around and swept his legs out from underneath him. I made my way towards his body lying down and I held my sword over my head and decapitated the man's head.

"Shaleigh look out!" Rick yelled from a distance, and a shot followed after that. I whisked around to see a man behind me holding his chest that Rick had shot at. I ran towards my friends hiding place. "I thought I told you to stay put." Rick yelled at me.

"You know I can take care of my own damn self, thank you very much." I yelled back. We were interrupted by Jonathan being chased by a man on a horse yelling for Rick to save him. I gave Rick a look.

"This one is mine." I waited for the right moment, he finally was in the spot I wanted him. I jumped on top of him taking him off of his horse. We both scrambled for our swords, we both managed welded it to each other. He stopped to look at me, I had a feeling that he was looking at me like a woman instead of a fighter. I kicked him in the stomach, which really didn't do anything but made him mad.

He tackled me to the ground; with so much force we both lost our swords with the impact. I rammed my head up to hit his head, which worked but he just pinned me down. I glared at him, and then I started to struggle out of his grasp. I finally stopped struggling and I looked at him. I noticed that he was staring at my chest. I slight blush came across my face, but he was also distracted, so I managed to regain my arms and punched him in the chest that sent him flying backwards.

I climbed on top of him and started wailing on him, which pissed him off even more and pushed me off. I stood on my knees and went to punch him again but he caught my arm, and he was staring at my chest again. 'Why is he staring at my chest damn it?' I finally looked down and noticed he was staring at my pendant the whole time.

"Where did you get that?" He pulled off the material that masked his face. He really was handsome, had a goatee, and I like the tattoos on his face. He brought me out of my senses, when he grabbed the pendant and yanked it towards him pulling me with it. "Where did you get this?" He glared at me.

"If you must know, an old woman gave it to me." I snapped at him as I pushed him away from me. But he ripped off the pendant when I pushed him. "Hey give that back." I remembered that the lady in my dreams said that I should not take the pendant off. I jumped back on him, but he managed to pin me down again. "Damn it to hell!" I barked, I struggled to get him off me, but that didn't seem to work.

"Get off her!" Rick yelled holding a stick of dynamite. The man listened to Rick's command. The man told all of his men that where attacking us to stop.

"You all will leave this place or die." He looked at me when he said this, which I just gave him the "go to hell look". He mounted his horse and put the pendant he stole from me in a little bag, and started to ride off.

"Hey are you ok?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," I sighed "very interesting man though." I laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Rick noticed Evy on the ground near us, he went to help her up, and was gently making sure she was ok. I smiled at their short lived moment.

"I've never met a man that got the better of me and make it out alive." I smiled at Rick and Evy.

Rick left to make sure that everyone was still alive. I was surrounded by Burns, Daniels, and Henderson. They all asked how I learned to shoot and how to fight with a sword. They started to get on my nerves as they followed me back to my friends.

"How many you get?"I asked Tamaryn as Donavan was wrapping her arm that was grazed by a bullet.

"Five. How many you get Tay?" She smiled when Donavan kissed her shoulder.

"Four. I guess I'm not fully recovered yet." I sighed, and sat down next to Tamaryn, and then Henderson sat next to me.

"I'll say." Rick laughed and told Tamaryn that I kept getting pinned by their leader, which made me blush but luckily everyone would assume that I was started to get drunk. She laughed and looked at me.

"Tay if you play your cards right, he might come back." She laughed, and started giving dating advice, which I ignored.

"Well he better, because that'll save me the trouble of tracking him down myself." I was still pissed that he took something from me.

"Why?" Evy asked when she noticed I was agitated.

"He stole a pendent from me." I told her.

"What pendant?" Tamaryn blurted out, so I told them about the old blind women. They all were amazed at the story, even the American men that followed me were too.

We all started talking and drinking, and Mr. Henderson started to flirt with me, and wrapped his arm around me, which was not ok by me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." But the where to late I flipped Henderson over my back making him crash into the sand and he pass out from for a couple of minutes. The Americans left dragging the passed out Mr. Henderson back to their camp.

Evy was already drunk by time we were getting ready to go to sleep; she stuttered and got her sentences mixed up. Rick was a complete gentlemen, he went along and taught her to do a right hooks. She offered to kiss him, me and Tamaryn where the only other people awake besides Rick and Evy. They leaned in to kiss, and then Evy passed out and landed into Rick's lap. We tried not to laugh at the scene, which Rick just shot us a glare.

"So much for our plan," I laughed to Tamaryn. After a few minutes of joking around we finally decided to go to sleep with everyone else.

* * *

**Me: "Ok no dead guy this time."**

**Tamaryn: "I hate you." *Sticks tongue out***

**Me: "Why?"**

**Tamaryn: "Cause I got shot" *Points at her arm***

**Me: "So I got cut." *Points at my arm***

**Tamaryn: "That is true."**

**Me: "Ok guys I hope ya'll liked this part of the chapter, but I'm not done with this chapter"**

**Chapter 5 part 3 is coming soon, so Read&Review. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 5 part 3

**Me: "Well just got back from camping and I had trouble with this chapter, and this week was nothing but testing which I suck at studying… But I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…"**

* * *

**Chapter 5 part 3**

**Shaleigh's POV**

The sun slowly awoke everyone in our camp. Evy tried to hide from the sun and groining from her hangover. She had asked Jonathan to get her some water, but he didn't want to which he got kicked by her and he hurried to get her the water. We were all hungry so I pulled some of my spicy deer jerky and feed everyone. We all ate as we watched the Americans' diggers dug graves for the people that lost their lives from last night's battle.

"So I suppose that those men will be back tonight?" Jonathan chewed on his jerky not really caring for the spicy flavor. We all shrugged and started to wash our faces passing the water bucket. "So what will we do?" Jonathan asked before he dunked is head into the bucket, then pacing it on.

"We leave!" I simply told him as I lased up my boots and strapped my sword to my waist. "I don't think we could hold off another attack from them." I started to pack my stuff back into my bag, but grabbed another bullet belt and strapped that on my shoulder, and started to stuff some Bowie knifes into my boots.

"Oh I'm sure their leader will let us stay if you work your feminine charms, if you have any?" Tamaryn joked as her and Donavan packed their things as well. I could not hide the blush. Tamaryn knew that I had a thing for their leader.

"Do you want me to cut you or something If not then cállate la boca1?" I glared my 'do you want to die' at Tamaryn and pointing a knife I had at her.

"No thank you I would like not to get cut and I will not shut up." She laughed and hid behind Donavan.

"Well before we leave or cut anyone, shall we find out who is in the sarcophagus below our feet." Evy stepped in and was smiling nervously actually thinking I might cut my best friend. We all agreed and started to go underground.

"Are you ok to go back down there?" Rick grabbed my shoulder and gave me a concerned look.

"Yes Rick I'm fine." I reassured him. "Anyways I think I fainted 'cause I didn't get any sleep yesterday." I gave a half smile.

"Well neither did I and I didn't faint." Rick teased at me, which I happily replied with a punch to his shoulder.

"Let's go underground before Evy pulls us down there by our ears." I laughed as I walked to the entrance.

"You're probably right." He followed, and then we pushed and shoved each other like we where children.

* * *

**Underground a couple of hours later**

**Shaleigh's POV**

I was a little bit relieved to be out of the sun, but being underground is just as hot as it is above ground. Evy was ranting on how she always dreamt about finding an important person from the past. Rick only teased her about it. Evy told us that the man inside was cursed for the afterlife. We all lifted the sarcophagus against the wall. As Jonathan put the key in place and started to open it. We pulled the lid till it came of, and the mummy jumped forward scaring everybody in the room.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked Evy and she was puzzled by the way the mummy looked. She explained that he was still decomposing and we all agreed that the mummy looked juicy. Evy looked down at the sarcophagus' lid and gasped.

"Oh my, these marks were made by finger nails." Evy traced her fingers across the marks. She examined the makes and found something odd. "And he left us a message. Death is only the beginning." We all looked at the mummy in pure shock. Basically everyone was freaked out by the mummy, which everyone began to leave for the surface except Evy, who stayed behind to examine the sarcophagus, and the extremely juicy mummy.

* * *

**Arabian Village/ Market Place**

**Ardeth's POV**

I held the pendant that was around that girl's neck that took just hours ago, I was furious that someone stole from my family. I made my way through the village asking everyone if they've seen my grandmother anywhere, I got lucky that one of the village elders told me that he last seen her by the old well. I thanked him and started to run towards the village's old well. I finally made it to the well out of breath; I saw her petting her favorite donkey.

"Ardeth why are you out of breath child?" My grandmother slowly tried to make her way towards me.

"You always surprise me, that you can still find your way around the village," I met her half way, she had reached for me. "And how do you always know that it's me?" I grabbed her hand to ensure her that I was there.

"Like I told you and everyone before I can read peoples auras," She laughed in a cocky way. "And I wasn't always blind." She patted me on my shoulders.

"I know grandmother, but I need to talk to you." I told her in a serious tone.

"Well what is it Ardeth?" She smiled.

"Why was this stolen?" I placed the pendant in her hands. She gasped knowing what it was.

"Oh no, Ardeth you have to give this back!" she told me as her voice started to tremble in fear.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She needs that pendant or she'll be in grave danger!" My grandmother sat against the well.

"Did you give this to that girl?" I knelt down next to her. She nodded. "I thought we were supposed to protect the pendant till a woman came that we where to give this to, to help her defeat the creature?"

"That girl is her." She whispered. I didn't want to believe her.

"How do you know that she is that girl?" I asked.

"Her soul is similar to the soul that remains to the pendant." She handed me back the pendant. "You have to return this to her." She told me as she got up. Before I can ask any other questions to find out anything else, Kalil one of my men caught my attention as he started to run towards me.

"Ardeth they are still in Hamunaptra!" He yelled. I stood up off the ground and turned back to my grandmother, but she had disappeared along with her donkey leaving no trace of either of them.

"I hate when she does that." I said. My grandmother always disappeared without anybody knowing.

"What?" Kalil asked.

"Nothing, tell the men that we are going back there." I told him as I held the pendant tighter in my hand. I noticed Kalil was still standing there. "What are you standing around for? Go and prepare the men!" Yelled at him and watched him run, and I followed but running to my horse, and waited for my men to be ready to ride back to Hamunaptra.

* * *

**Shaleigh's POV**

We all sat around the fire stealing its warmth trying to escape the cool desert night that was slowly creeping upon us. I took my boots off my aching feet. Everyone started to joke around and started to have some fun. The enjoyment was over when the Americans and Beni came and sat with us. Beni made sure not to sit near me for he feared that I was going to kill him right then and there. I don't blame him because I was thinking about testing the khopesh on him to see if I got it sharp enough.

"So how much do ya'll think this will fetch us back home?" Mr. Henderson showed us a jar with its lid shaped as a hawks head. We all shrugged not really knowing what it really was nor its price.

"We heard that you guys found a nice gooey mummy, congratulations." Mr. Burns said with a grin on his face.

"You know if ya'll dry the fellow out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." Daniels laughed thinking it was funny. Tamaryn and I actually threaten Daniels that what if we dried him out and used him for firewood. He didn't laugh and looked at me to see if we were serious. I just don't like to use humans as firewood, even though we did do that when we were in The French Foreign Legion when we first came here. Evy finally made her way out of the underground and made her way toward us with something in her hand.

"Look what I found." Evy slightly skipped towards us.

"You're in her seat." Rick told Beni, and he just thought that Rick was joking then I through one of my boot at him as both Rick and I told him to move. Evy happily took her seat next to Rick. She told us that she found scarab skeletons and what they where, and then told us that the mummy we found was still alive when those scarabs were thrown in, she told us that it was a curse called Hom-Dai. We all started to joke around on possibilities on what would have caused the mummy his fate.

A few hours later the Americans left to pack and sleep while everyone in our group started to fall asleep, and Evy vanished somewhere not telling anyone where she was going. Rick tried to go to sleep but could only manage to close his eyes while holding his shot gun. I kept feeding the fire; I really didn't want to go to sleep. Evy came back with a huge weird looking book in her hands; she set it down on one of our supply box that was covered with a blanket. She crawled towards her sleeping brother and slowly trying not to wake him, she stole the key from his pocket.

"That's called stealing, you know." Rick opened his eyes as slowly sat up, and scooted his way beside her.

"According to everyone in our party it's called borrowing." She opened the key and placed it in the key hold.

"She's got a point." I shrugged at Rick.

"I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold not this weird black stone." Rick pointed out.

"It is made out of gold, but I believe this is the Book of the Dead." Evy slowly turned the key and opened the book. Rick was concerned of the book but she told him "No harm came from reading a book." She flipped the book opened and a gust of wind came and nearly put out the fire.

"That happens a lot around here." Rick and I stated in unison, I scooted closer to see what the big deal that Evy was making about the book. Evy started to read it aloud. When she finished the stoned page we heard a distance roar, buzzing sound and Dr. Chamberlain yelling that we should not have read from the book. Everyone was awaking from the buzzing sound that grew closer, till we were able to see an enormous swarm of locust heading towards us.

"Run!" Rick yelled for everyone to run to underground. We all started to run to the safety of the underground, but that was not safe either as the ground below our feet started to shake and started to form this big mound, till it exploded with bugs.

"Scarabs!" Evy yelled as she grabbed the closest person, which was me and started to run pulling me with her. We made our way into another corridor that was just a very steep step way. Evy jumped to the right were there was a little opening big enough for the both of us to fit. I pulled out my gun just in case one of those scarabs got smart and try to jump towards us.

The wall behind us opened and Evy fell behind trying to not to fall and grabbed me, and we both fell in. We made it to the bottom of the hidden shaft, Evy was fine she managed to stand up just fine, but I hit my head on the way down.

"Are you ok?" Evy asked as I held my head.

"Yeah just got a headache from when I hit my head." I slowly stood up and started to rub my temples trying to ease my pain. We both turned to the other side of the wall as we heard someone moan in pain. It was Mr. Burns. Evy made her way to him, I tried to stop her, and I had a feeling that there was something wrong with him. Burns turned around to reveal my bad feeling.

Evy screamed when she saw that Mr. Burns have neither of his eyes nor his tongue. I ran towards her but, she started to scream again, I looked to my side to see the mummy alive and walking towards us. He followed Evy as she backed away from him into a wall.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded to me and Mr. Burns. I was too shocked and frighten to move, but Burns was trying to get away and was yell that the mummy took his eyes and tongue. The mummy looked at her and called her "Anck-Su-Namun" he kept talking to her to my understanding was Ancient Egyptian, and then he tried to reach out to touch her.

"Hey dead man don't touch my friend you hear me!" I yelled at him as I grabbed my sword and was fixing to strike him down till he caught the blade of my sword. He looked at me and called me "Nanuet!" with anger growing deep into the eyes he stole from Burns. He raised his free arm; he slapped me away with so much force that sent me flying across the room. The hit was very painful, but I got back up and pulled my Bowie knifes. I reversed the grip to where the blades are at the bottom of my fists, and I started to charge him again. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." He turned around I did managed to slice one of his arms. But my small victory was short lived; he grabbed my arms squeezing them tight. I dropped the knifes, he dug his nails deep into my arms that they started to bleed, and he clawed my right arm leaving a big gash and sent me flying across the again. This time I hit my head against the wall that caused my vision to blur.

"There you are, there's no time for hide-and-seek, and we need to get out of here." I heard Ricks voice and figured he was talking to Evy. I guess Rick figured out that there was a live mummy, and Rick just screamed at him, as he shot at the mummy. I then heard foot step and Evy yelling for Rick to wait. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't cooperate and I just fell to the ground again. I could hear the mummy grow closer to me unfortunately for me I had no more weapons and I was wounded.

* * *

**Ok there is gonna be a chapter 5 part 4 just because I wanted to… **

**Cállate la boca= Shut the Fuck up…**

**That was my first swear phrase I've known that since I was 6… LOL My older sister taught me that XD My grandmother did not like it…**

**Tamaryn: "LOL"**

**Me: "Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter… Also gotta love the cliffhangers" **

**Tamaryn: "YEAH AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :D"**


	10. Chapter 5 part 4

**Chapter 5 part 4**

**Ardeth's POV**

We made it to the city. We rode past the dead bodies that had been suffocated by locust, since one crawled out one of the dead bodies mouth. 'They've awoken the creature!' I was angry at the people that took camp here, but I had to set that aside. The girl needed the pendant to help destroy the creature.

"We must go underground!" I barked at my men as I jumped off my horse and ran towards the entrance. "We need to split up!" I ordered once we got down there. I've only been in the underground part of the city once before; the underground corridors where always confusing as they would end or connect with another never knowing where you are, but something told me on where she might be. I stuck with my gut and took several turns and ran through many chambers.

My gut grew stronger till I was for sure that my gut was right when I heard a woman yelling. I ran faster then I was previously in order to get to her. I made it to a chamber, and then I heard a huge thump from the far side of the chamber. I turned to the direction of the sound, to find the girl struggling to get up and holding her right arm that was bleeding uncontrollably. I heard footsteps walking towards the girl; I slightly turned m head to the left and saw the creature! He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her off the ground.

_"Nanuet you will die for what have done!" _the creature yelled at her in his native language, she obvious she didn't understand the words that came out of his mouth. He tightens his grip around her throat.

"¡Vete al infierno!" She said as started to lose her breath and then she spat at him. The mummy slapped her, which only pissed her of and she started punching everywhere she could reach on him. He finally let go of her, and she fell to the ground and moaned in pain as she landed on her wounded arm.

The creature was about to stomp on her head, but I acted fast and ran to her aid and sheltered her from the creature. I pulled out the pendant and faced it towards the creature. With shock in the mummies eyes along with anger the mummy walked away. I gently turned her on to her back.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she opened her hazel eyes and looked at me.

"I had it covered," She gave me a smile. "But thanks." She tried to sit up, but she was over came with pain.

"You should not move." I told her. I gently grabbed her right arm. "Does your arm hurt?" She gave me a strange look.

"What do you think?" she laughed and the coughed a little bit. I laughed and I tore the hem of my robe off and started to bandage her arm. "So what brings you here?" She asked. "I figured that you'd chase us out in the morning?" I laughed.

"I came back to return this to you." I tied the pendant around her neck. "This pendant has been looked after by my family." I laid her against the wall. "I am sorry that I took it from you, I did not know that my grandmother gave it to you." I looked at her bandaged arm and a wave of guilt came over me.

"This was not your fault." She told as if she knew what I was feeling. "The wound was my fault for being too cocky, so don't blame yourself." She gently pushed my shoulder, and laughed. "Oh, and also when I heal, I want a rematch." She gave me a serious look.

"Rematch? For what?" I cocked my head, I guess I looked funny or I said something funny, she just lightly laughed.

"From the fight from yesterday," She stated, and smiled.

"Oh yeah sure," I smiled and slightly blushed as I remembered that I kept pinning her underneath me. "Just date the date after you're healed." I smiled. She giggled and looked behind me.

"Could you hand me my sword?" She asked as she repositioned herself against the wall.

"What do you say?" I teased her, and she just glared at me.

"Please," She folded her arms as I retrieved the sword and handed it back to her. "Thank you." I watched her strapped it across her waist, and she looked back at me. "What?" she asked. I just shook my head, before I could say "nothing" we were interrupted by my men with a half-dead man.

"Ardeth we need to leave." I nodded and turned my attention back to the girl.

"Can you walk? Umm?" I asked, I really needed to know if she could walk, but I needed to know her name as well.

"My name is Shaleigh and I don't really know." She tried to get off the ground but couldn't, so I grabbed her by her sides gently pulling her up. She held on to my shoulders till she was on her feet. I let go of her and gave her some room she could walk. But before she could take a step she started to fall, so I took the hit from her fall, and we both hit the floor. She was on top of me blushing like crazy. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok," I laughed "well it looks like I'm gonna have to carry you." I sat up, and stood up and picked her up bridal style, which caused her to blush even more. "You might want to hang on or else you will fall." I told her and she wrapped her arms behind my neck.

"You better not drop me." She laughed. We walked out of the chamber and kept walking till we came across a man crawling and bumping into the walls. "We have to get Mr. Burns out," Shaleigh pleaded "or else the creature will kill him." I gave my men a nod and then they picked him up and dragged him ahead of us. We got outside of the underground city and heard the other people that stayed here.

"Rick you don't understand Tay is down there and she's hurt!" a woman that was tall and had short hair yelled at one of the men.

"I know, but I failed to realize that she was in there." The man started to walk towards us not noticing that we where there. "So I would have to go down there and get her!" He yelled back and rand right into one of my men. "What are y'all here?" He barked. My men carried Burns came and carefully laid Burns in front of his friends.

"You bastards what did you do to him?" The men yelled as Mr. Burns moaned in pain

"We saved him before the creature could finish him off." I said as I made my way out from behind my men while still carrying Shaleigh.

"Wow Tay I underestimated your feminine charm." The tall woman with short red hair laughed at her friend in my arms.

"Cállate la boca," Shaleigh's face turned red as she yelled at her friend. I walked towards her friends, and slowly set her down, as her red headed friend helped her stand as I let go of her.

"Take care of yourself." I told Shaleigh. I looked at my men then back to everyone else. "We must go on the hunt and find a way to destroy the creature we have feared for more three thousand years."

"Relax I got him." Said the man named Rick.

"No mortal weapons can kill him. Just know that this creature he'll never eat, he never sleeps and he'll never stop" I told everyone, as I walked away Shaleigh grabbed my sleeve.

"You know you never told me your name." She gave a smirk, and ignored her friend elbowing her in the ribs. "I would like to thank you properly."

"It's Ardeth, Ardeth Bay." She game a smile.

"Well, thanks Ardeth for saving my life."

"You're welcome," I looked at her and fixated my eyes on the pendant "oh also don't take the pendant off." I told her as she gripped it into her hands.

"Ok I won't." She smiled at me, and we all split our ways and left the ancient city of the dead as fast as we could.

* * *

**Fort Brydon Cairo**

**Shaleigh's POV**

We all made it to the fort safely, but we constantly had to watch our backs making sure we were not being pursued by the mummy. We all decided to stay at one of the fort's hotel which name I had already forgotten. The Americans paid for half while Evy and Jonathan paid for the rest. We were still scared and paranoid we all agreed to get a whole floor.

Rick, Evy, Tamaryn and I were in Evy's room. Rick and Evy were arguing while Tamaryn and I were just listening and painting the pyramids.

"We woke him up and we are the one who are going to stop him." Evy yelled as Rick started to pack Evy's things and she would remove them from the suitcase.

"What we? I told you not to read that book." Rick grabbed more stuff. "Didn't I tell her not to read that book?" Rick looked at me but I only ignored him, and they kept arguing. They argued about how to stop him. I finally got tired of trying to paint and listen at the same time, so I turned around and listened to their argument.

"Look I appreciate that you saved my life and all," Rick pointed at her, "But when I signed on, I agreed to take you to the desert and bring you back. Done that so, end of job contract terminated." He yelled.

"Is that all I am to is a contract?" Evy pouted. But he chose to ignore her being upset. Rick gave her a choice to stay and fight or to leave. "I'm staying." She told him not backing down. He then turned to Tamaryn and me.

"Sorry Rick, you know we don't back down from a fight." That threw him over the edge and without thinking he picked up a bear with a pink bow around its neck and stormed out of the room. Evy was too overwhelmed and started to cry, with that happening we rushed to her side.

"Hey, if ya want we can punch him for ya?" Tamaryn told her, as I agreed.

"No, that's quite alright." Evy laughed "I'm just going to go and cool off." She smiled and left the room.

"You think she'll be ok?" I asked Tamaryn.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." She said as we left the room to join the guys down stairs for some drinks.

* * *

**Well I'm just gonna leave this chapter as it is and I'll update the next chapter sometime in the middle of June, because I got a lot of shit to do…**

** ¡Vete al infierno! = Go to hell I had to look this up I am pretty sure it's Spanglish, but I know my grandmother says it in a different way but I am not gonna call her and ask her how to say "Go to hell." See my grandmother speaks Spanish but its more TexMex, but she'll have a heart attack if I ask her that, but I'm gonna use this one for now… if any of y'all actually speak TexMex could y'all please tell me if that is the right way to say it please and thank you. Also Read&Review **


	11. Chapter 6 part 1

**Me: "Yes I know I hadn't been updating but I just had to take a break… But the break is now over till I say otherwise… Idk if y'all know but if you watch the part when Rick and Evy are arguing in the hotel room that Rick actually does pick up a teddy bear with a pink bow on it… Idk If y'all knew that or not, because I didn't… Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…"**

* * *

**Chapter 6 part 1**

**The Bar**

**Shaleigh's POV**

We left to find Jonathan and Rick at the bar. Our ears where filled with native music as we entered the bar area of the hotel. We spotted Jonathan and Rick right away. We cut through the crowd; we were right behind them and I ran into a heavy man. I looked at the man and realized I bumped into Winston.

"Good to see you Miss Shaleigh and Miss Tamaryn." Winston gave us a drunken smile.

"It's nice to see you again Winston." We returned the smile.

"You know that I was telling O'Connell that there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me." He began to rumble on about the Great War, and how he wished that he would have died with them. 'It must be awful to deal with survivor's guilt alone.' I thought to myself. Both Tamaryn and I really do enjoy Winston's company, but we really, really wanted a drink. "Well I am probably boring you two lasses about my past, so I'll just run along back to the airfield, have a good day ladies, and stay out of trouble and don't beat the boys up too much." He laughed and left us.

"Are you two going to drink or are y'all just gonna stand there?" Donavan hollered at us.

"Defiantly drink!" We both said in unison. We joined our friends and sat next to them.

"What do you two ladies want to drink?" asked the bartender.

"I'll have a shot of vodka straight." I told him, as he started to pour the vodka into the shot glass, I gave a long sigh and looked t the bartender. "You know what? Just leave the bottle will ya?" He did as he was told.

"Isn't that strong for a lady?" A familiar voice said behind me right before I was going to take a swig of it.

"Yes it is but I'm not a normal lady. Now am I?" I turned around to see Mr. Henderson and Mr. Daniels.

"Well ain't that the truth?!" Mr. Henderson laughed, while Mr. Daniels nodded. I ignored them while I turned around and took a swig from the bottle.

"Well the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow." Mr. Henderson said as Jonathan made a smart ass remark, that made me laugh a little bit to myself.

"So how's your friend?" Ricked asked as I turned to Daniels.

"He had his tongue and eyes ripped out. How would you be?" Daniels said as he was fixing to leave. "Oh and thanks for helping those guys save him." Daniels patted me on the back.

"You're welcome, but I wish I could have gotten to him before that though." I shared a concerned look towards him, then turning my gaze back to the vodka bottle and took a big swig of it and slammed it back down.

"You did the best you could so don't blame yourself." He smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" I offered him the bottle of Vodka, he nodded and took a swig and started coughing. "Ugh! How can you drink this?" He asked and handed me back the bottle.

"Honestly I don't know." I laughed and ordered him a bottle of the finest bourbon they had.

**_/Time skip/_**

We all took another swig of our drinks, but we all shared the same disgust face and none of us could take it another second of the dinks in our mouths and we all spitted them out.

"Ugh that tasted like blood!" I yelled and took a good long look at the vodka bottle and watched the clear alcohol started to turn blood red. "What the hell?!"

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood." Jonathan recited the scripture from the bible.

"He's here." Rick said as he ran out of the bar and started to look for Evy, as everyone followed behind and we all nearly broke the door off its hinges as we came running out.

**_/Another time skip/_**

The sky turned black and started to rain fire balls. We dodge every fire ball and everybody running towards us trying to find shelter. Jonathan took the lead, while I kept getting pushed back by the crowd.

"Will you people get out of my way?!" I yelled as a crowd pushed me further away from my companions. I started to force myself through the crowd pushing people out of my way. Right when I thought that the panicked crowd was over with. People came running towards me on fire screaming in pain; I froze right where I stood till someone pulled me out of the crazed crowd's way. I landed on my butt and I looked to up to see my rescuer.

"A-Ardeth?" I said a bit surprised, and happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We tracked the creature here," He gave me a smile "and good thing that I ended up running into you and saving you again." He helped me to my feet accidently grabbed my wounded arm. I let out a painful moan and leaned into Ardeth's chest. "Oh I'm sorry if I caused you pain."

"I-it's alright." I looked up and gave him a smile. I started to feel something wet run down my arm, I looked at my arm and saw blood staining my white button down shirt's sleeve. I wasn't the only one that noticed it, as Ardeth ripped my sleeve off my shoulders, making be jump back. "W-what the hell?!" I yelled, he just ignored me and redressed my wound with the sleeve, I jerked from the pain.

"Hopefully that will stop the bleeding." He finished tying the bandage. We both stared at each other, till a blood curdling scream came from the other side of the hotel making us turn in that direction. "We cannot stay here." He told me as he grabbed my hand and starting to run pulling me to follow him. We ran into a museum. We kept running till we reached a room of an exhibit of Ancient Egyptian antiquities.

"Ardeth?" A man from the other side of the room spoke.

"Uncle, the creature is here!" Ardeth ran to the man with a crazed look in the eye.

"Allah forgive us!" The old man, who appears to be the museum's curator said quietly said to himself; the old man looked behind Ardeth and noticed me. "And you are?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm Shaleigh." I gave him an innocent smile, before I could say anything else Rick, Evy Donavan, Tamaryn, Jonathan, Mr. Henderson, and Daniels walked in.

"You" Evy yelled with surprised written on her face, as everyone else pulled out their guns and pointed at us. "What is he doing here Terrence?" She asked the curator. The curator explained that Ardeth is his nephew.

"Hey Tay how did you beat us here?" Tamaryn noticed me standing next to Ardeth as she put her gun away and everyone else followed.

"Well you know I have ninja skills, so I just fazed through the wall." Tamaryn and I laughed at the silly comment.

"Now is not the time for jokes."Ricked barked as he took a seat.

"What happened?" I asked turning to everyone.

"He got Burns!" Mr. Henderson sat down while Jonathan walked behind us and climbed into a chariot with a Seti model.

"You got to be kidding me?" I said with concern written on my face, everyone in the room lowered their gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry for your lost." I told Henderson and Burns.

"Why is this happening?" Henderson said as he cradled his head in his hands. Terrence coughed, earning everyone to look at him as he began to explain.

"We are part of an ancient secret society, for over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead," Terrence glared at everyone in the room "we are sworn at manhood to do anything and everything to keep the high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." My uncle sat down.

"And because of you we have failed." Ardeth shared the same glare that his uncle shown just moments earlier. I listened to the conversations as I leaned against one of the horses that were made to look like they were pulling the chariot that Jonathan was in playing around with the bow that was sitting right next to him.

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evy said as she began to pace. She stopped "When I saw him at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-Su-Namun," Her face grew pale "and in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me."

"That's true, and before he tried to kill me at Hamunaptra, he called me Nanuet, whatever that means." I crossed my arms then looked at Ardeth and Terrance looked at me. "What?" I cocked an eyebrow as crossed my arms.

"Nanuet? As in the Egyptian goddess, Nanuet?" Evy questioned Terrence.

"No, not the goddess as in Anubis'…" Terrence paused to think for the right word to use. "Adopted daughter you might say." Terrence paced around the room.

"There  
are no historical records or myths about Anubis having a daughter or anyone else named Nanuet." Evy chewed on her thumb as she took her turn to pace of the room.

"There is none because our secret society made it so," Ardeth said with a serious look.

"But that doesn't explain on who these women are?" Evy started to play with her locket.

"Well Nanuet was Priest Imhotep's bride to be, if you will," Terrence started to take an extreme interest in the stitching in his robe, "but he loved Ancksunamun, she was Seti's concubine." He stopped looking at the stitching. "When Seti caught Imhotep and Ancksunamun together, they killed Seti so they can be together." He looked at both Evy and me. "Then Imhotep ran leaving Ancksunamun to kill herself but before she could Princess Nanuet stabbed her before she could commit suicide, and she told the madjai to keep an eye on the bodies."

"Why did she tell them to keep an eye on the bodies for?" Tamaryn asked as I turned to see her with her arms wrapped around Donavan. I shot her an 'I hate that you have man' look. She shot back a 'You know you love me' look. I smiled and turned my attention back to Ardeth and Terrence.

"Nanuet new that Imhotep would come and steal Ancksunamun's body and tried to resurrect her soul from the grave." Terrence looked at me. "When they captured him at Hamunaptra, Anubis condemned him the Hom-Dai for hurting his daughter and for going against secret laws."

"Yes a very sad romantic Romeo and Juliet storey but what does that have anything to do with Evy and me?" I put an arm on Evy's shoulders and with my free one I waved back and forth in between Evy and I.

"Well the creature seems that you two are these women's reincarnated forms." Ardeth turned around. "That would explained why Grandmother gave her the pendant." He whisked around and pointed at me.

"Ok? But that still doesn't explain why he wants to kiss her and wants to kill me?" I was started to get annoyed.

"Well he wants to _kiss _her because he wants to bring Ancksunamun back from the grave," Terrence pointed at Evy, "And he wants to kill you because he blames Nanuet for stopping him from resurrecting her in the first place." He pointed at me.

"What? So he's not trying to kill me because the old me killed the old Evy?" I said as I took my arm off Evy's shoulder. I looked at her. "Sorry that my old self killed your old self. No offence?" She just shrugged her shoulders, and didn't seem to care that much.

"So far as we know he still thinks she killed herself." Terence shrugged his shoulder. "But you will not be harmed if you do not remove that pendant." Terrence said as he walked out the room

"So we're not the only ones being hunted down?" Daniels said as he paced around the room with Henderson.

"It seems not gits." Jonathan said as he got off the golden chariot.

"Yes, but what do we do know?" Evy fidgeted with her locket again.

"Ok this is what we do we lock you two up somewhere he can't find you!" Rick got out of his seat with a smile on his face as he patted me on the back. 'He can try but he won't succeed.' I thought to myself as I gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh, honestly O'Connell do you think this is appropriate time to joke around at a time like this?" Evy huffed as she left the room.

"Well I can take them with me," Ardeth looked at me making me blush "To my village they would be safe there."

"Look, you already tried to kill us, and what makes you think I will let them go with you?" Rick walked towards him pointing a finger at him.

"That is enough you to!" I yelled across the room. "I will not run away nor will I hide in the face of the enemy." I walked towards Rick and pointed at him. "You should know me better I can stand my ground!" I glared at him than at Ardeth. I finally decided to walk out the room into the library.

I spent my time in the library looking at the books till one caught my eye, "Hamlet by William Shakespeare." I pulled it off the self. I sat down with my back against the book shelve as I began to read. After reading for a couple of minutes I closed the book and got off the floor.

* * *

**Ardeth's POV**

After I watched Shaleigh walked out the room, I had a battle within myself rather or not I should chase after her. I finally decided to go and look for her. I headed in the direction she headed for. When I walked into the library I looked in between every book shelves till I saw her get off the floor and dusted off her blue jeans and turned to see me.

"What do you want? She crossed her arms.

"I was worried for your safety." I placed my hand on her shoulders, which she shook it off.

"Well don't worry too much about _little ole me_." She glared at me, and walked passed me, swaying her hips. For some odd reason I feel like I've seen this before, her walking away. My instincts told me to go after her, and I listened. I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at me.

"What?" She barked at me with tears starting to roll down her face.

"What is wrong Shaleigh?" I looked down at her.

"Look I really never had anybody worry about me like you Rick, and Tamaryn has." She turned her head to the side to avoid looking at me.

"And is that a reason to cry?" I asked as I gripped her chin and gently turned her head towards me.

"I was always been on my own ever since I was little kid," I looked at him and looked down to the ground "I never really had anybody that cared that much for my safety."

"What about your family?"

"My mother ran out on my dad taking me with her when I was a baby, so I never knew my father." She sighed "My mom got herself a boyfriend who was not interested in raising a kid that was not hers so they took me to a ghost town and left me there."

"Ghost town?" I didn't understand the phrase.

"It's an abandon town." She slightly smiled at me.

"How did you survive?"

"Well after two whole days of wandering trying to find my mother I came across an old cabin and decided to sleep there." She sighed again "The next morning a man woke me up and asked me why I was there, so I told him and he understood and let me stayed." She pulled her wrist out of my hand which I failed to notice that I held her wrist. "He taught me how to fight, how to use various types of weapons, and how to live on my own." She smiled at her memory that seemed to fill her head.

"What happened to him?" My questions seemed to bring her out of her day dream.

"One day he told me that I no longer needed him, so he left me behind. That was the last time I saw him." She wiped away a tear threaten to roll down her face. "He was the last person that cared about me before I met anyone of you."

"Yeah than a couple of years later you met me." I turned to see Tamaryn run towards us and hugged Shaleigh.

"Damn Tamaryn loosen your grip before you kill me from the lack of air." Shaleigh said as she started to lose air from her lungs.

"You know you love me." Tamaryn laughed as she let go of her friend.

"Yeah yeah," She laughed "but lets figure out what we should do." Shaleigh, Tamaryn and I gave her a confused look. "about what we are going to do about the walking dead guy?"

"Oh about that we've decided that Rick, Jonathan and Donavan are going to look for the Egyptologist while we stay behind with Evy and Daniels and Henderson."

"Why?" Shaleigh cocked her head.

"Well Rick wants us to protect Evy and" Tamaryn trailed off at the last bit.

"And what?" Shaleigh started to walk towards Tamaryn.

"And you." Tamaryn replied as she started to back away.

"¿Qué coño por qué?" Shaleigh yelled as she chased Tamaryn out the room as she started through books at her.

* * *

**¿Qué coño por qué?- What the fuck why… lol**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day…**


End file.
